New Beginnings
by Cotton CanAndy
Summary: Starts on page 259 in New Moon when Bella gives Quil a ride. What if Quil got really upset? What if Bella needed a blood transfusion? What if she saw Jacob in a different way? Please read and review. Crticism welcome. COMPLETED! I've added an epilouge!
1. Chapter 1

Starts on page 259 in New Moon when Bella gives Quil a ride.

Disclaimer: It's called 'Fan' fiction, not 'author' fiction. I don't own the charactors, Book, or anything, except my writting.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_"Walking away along the left side of the road was a tall boy with a baseball cap. _

_My breath caught for just a moment, hopeful that luck was with me for once and I'd stumbled across Jacob without trying. But this bog was too wide and his hair was short under the hat. Even from behind I was sure it was Quil, though he looked bigger than the last time I'd seen him. What was with these Quileute boys? Were they feeding them experimental __growth__ hormones? _

_I crossed over to the wrong side of the road to stop next to him. He looked up when the roar of my truck approached._

_Quill's expression frightened me more than it surprised me. His face was bleak __brooding__ his forehead creased with worry _

_"Oh, hey, Bella," he greeted me dully. _

_"Hi, Quil…Are you okay?"_

_He stared at me morosely." Fine."_

_"Can I give you a ride somewhere?" I offered. _

_"Sure I guess," he mumbled. He shuffled around the front of the truck and opened the passenger door to climb in._

_"Where to?" _

_"My__ house is on the north side, back behind the store," he told me._

_"Have you seen Jacob today?" the question burst from me almost before he was finished speaking._

_I looked at Quil eagerly, waiting for his answer. He stared out the windshield for a second before he spoke._

_"From a distance," he finally said._

_"A distance?" I echoed._

"I was trying to follow them,- he was with Embry," he said, his voice was calm, but I could sense the anger behind it. "They went into the forest, so I went after them. But it was like they disappeared, I've been wandering the forest for hours trying to find them."

He had a sullen look on his face, but it changed to a mixture of hate and sadness when he sneered," Probably met up with _Sam_."

"Sam got to him?"

"Yeah," he said curtly, and then his face flashed with surprise, but only to turn back into frustration and anger." How did you know about Sam?"

"Jacob told me," I said sadly, then added," Before."

"Before," he agreed. "Before he joined Sam's… Sam's _cult._ It just makes me so angry, that the Elders don't seem to care!" He was shouting and shaking now, I was getting kind of scared. "And then when they look at you funny and you're scared you're _next_! I don't want to be next, Bella! I don't want to!"

He had his fists pressed to his temples, his whole frame rattled while he panted for breath. He was really upset, was he okay? I decided to ask him.

"Are you okay?"

"No! I feel out of control, I just can't….,"Tremors were rolling off him in violent waves, I was getting really worried, what was happening? "I just feel so out of control and I don't know what to do!"

That was the last sentence he got out before he exploded. Brown fur came out of him in all directions, and in the split second before he was completely gone I saw pure terror on his face. A chocolate colored wolf, too big to be normal, too big to fit in _Quil_, now filled my truck. Snarls were tearing from his throat, the big wolf snapped at me and shrank back.I barely managed to pull the truck over with the bit of windshield I could see out of.

I was hyperventilating from the shock. Quil, er, the wolf was still growling, but he wasn't glaring at me any more. The wolf Quil adjusted his back legs slightly, in the limited amount of space, and I heard the window break. Quil gave a bark of frustration, and then yelped at the shock of having a bark instead of words coming out of his mouth. I was still scared of the enormous wolf, but maybe he knew what was happening.

"Do you know what's going on?" I gasped.

He shook his huge head from side to side after a moment. As the shock started to die down, though it still was shocking, I felt some pain in my thighs. It was just a little at first but was quickly escalating.

"Oww!" I cried out as I felt the stabbing pain full force. I looked down to see Quil's massive paw on my lap, because he simply didn't have enough room to put it by his other paw in the small space. His long claws digging into my legs was causing the immense pain. Large amounts of blood gushed from the wounds; my jeans and the car interior around me were soaked. I began to feel light headed.

"Um...Quil?," I whispered, I didn't have the strength to say it any louder. "Could you move this leg" I touched his front leg with my hand, "please?"

His head tilted down and I could see the anger in his eyes be replaced a nauseated look. He quickly lifted his foot off. He looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"It's okay, you didn't do it on purpose."

I opened the door and stumbled out, I needed some fresh air to clear my head. I looked both ways down the stretch of road, no cars, of course. I beckoned Quil with my hand to let him know it was okay to come out. Even if i was afraid of him, I didn't want anyone else going into shock because of this monstrous wolf.

His wide shoulders barely squeezed through the door frame making it groan in protest. Once he was out I could see how big he really was.

His head was a little higher than the top of my truck and a little narrower than it. I stood there for a moment in wonder and awe. How did this wolf fit in my truck? How did this wolf fit in Quil? Even though he was a pretty big kid it was still hard to believe.

After I was done gawking for the moment I limped over to a rock in the entrance of the forest. It would keep wolf Quil out of sight but it wasn't so far that I'd get lost. Quil followed at a slow gait inhaling deeply with each stride. He went a little past where I was, his head swiveling in different directions every few seconds. He was interesting to watch as a ...wolf.

My legs throbbed even though they had started to go numb with pain, and I felt like I was going to pass out. so I sat on the rock, my head in my hands, while my elbows applied pressure to the wounds slowing the blood flow some. I put my hood on, the light sprinkle was picking up, trying to cleanse the blood from my pants.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, taking deep breaths trying to stop the spinning. It wasn't helping, so I opened my eyes and found Quil right in front of me.

"Oh!" I gasped, I hadn't even heard him approach! His lips pulled back over his teeth, it looked like he was smiling. He looked at my injured legs and it turned into more of a grimace, his eyes were filled with sorrow and guilt.

"I know," I sighed, trying to be casual as not to make him feel worse. "I need to go to the ER," he bobbed his head in agreement, "But I'm waiting for the dizziness to pass. I don't want to crash my car."

He heaved a sigh. My thoughts were swirling from my light headedness and I couldn't concentrate. I closed my eyes again, the last thing I saw was the chocolate colored wolf's ears prick at an unknown sound, before I lost consciousness.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay there's the first chapter! Do you guys want a Quil POV of this chapter or another Bella POV chapter? Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2 Quil's POV

**Okay sorry it took so long, my computer was acting up. So this is Chapter 1 in Quils POV. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: 'Fan' fiction not 'author' fiction**.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Quil POV

I sighed and hung my head as I came out of the forest after hours of pointless searching. I'd never find them. They hadn't wanted me to follow anyway, but I did. How stupid.

Is that why they're ignoring me? Because they think I'm stupid? I looked up as my thoughts were interrupted by the familiar roar of a truck.

It was Bella, she pulled her truck over by me. I stopped walking and greeted her halfheartedly, "Oh, hey, Bella."

"Hi, Quil, "she said hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

I stared at her, why did she care? "Fine."

"Can I give you a ride somewhere?" She offered.

I didn't want to be rude, and it was a little ways to my house..."sure I guess." I went around the front of the truck barely picking my feet up and climbed in the passenger door.

"Where to?" Bella asked, I could tell there was something else she wanted to ask. Probably about Jacob.

"My house is on the north side, back behind the store."

"Have you seen Jacob today?" I knew she wouldn't be able to wait much longer.

She looked at me eagerly awaiting my answer, but I didn't really want to admit my failure. I stared out the car for a moment contemplating then answered, "From a distance."

"A distance?" I could tell she wanted to know more. So I continued on, "I was trying to follow them, - he was with Embry. They went in to the forest, so I went after them. But it was like they disappeared. I've been wandering the forest for hours trying to find them."

My face dropped at the thought. But I turned angry when I thought of what they were doing in that forest. "Probably met up with _Sam_," I said sneering at Sam's name. I hate him!

"Sam got to him?" She asked her eyes down cast.

"Yeah," I said curtly. Wait, my eyebrows raised in surprise for a second. How did she know about that jerk? "How did you know about Sam?"

"Jacob told me," she said sadly, it looked she might cry. "Before."

"Before," I agreed, my anger flaring. Didn't he know what this was doing to Bella? "Before he joined Sam's..." I was at a loss of words in my sudden outrage, "Sam's _cult_. It just makes me so angry, that the Elders don't seem to care! And then when they look at you funny and you're scared you're next! I don't want to be next Bella! I don't want to!" My fists were pressed to my head, my whole body shook like I was going to fall apart and I couldn't seem to get enough air. What is wrong with me?

"Are you okay?" Bella asked concerned. But the question just made me angrier.

"No!" I roared the rattling increased. I felt like I was coming apart at the seams. I couldn't concentrate, I was so angry. I wasn't even sure what I had just said. "I just feel so out of control and I don't know what to do!"

The overwhelming anger burst through me shredding me apart from the inside out, and as it did I was terrified. Everything hurt and it was too hot. It was only one second, but that second seemed to last forever.

In this new angry shape I was on all fours crouched in the cab that now seemed incredibly cramped. I snarled from all the frustration and snapped at Bella. What was I doing?! I thought as I shrank away ashamed of myself.

The car movement stopped. I guess Bella had pulled the truck over. My back legs were cramping up so I moved them a little. I heard the glass break from the pressure. Dang it! I had wanted to say, but a bark came out instead. I yelped, what had happened to me?!

Bella was hyperventilating. She was probably as shocked and scared as me. I was still growling because I was still frustrated and upset.

"Do you know what's going on?" She gasped.

I wanted to say, 'about as much as you do', but figured I couldn't so I shook my head. What do I look like now?

"Oww!" Bella cried out. What? What? She looked down at her lap and winced. Why? As I inhaled I smelled something familiar, salt and rust? What was that smell...?

"Umm... Quil," Bella said softly, "could you move this leg?" She touched my front arm with her small hand, "Please?"

I looked down at the hand to see a giant paw with sharp claws digging in to Bella's thighs. Was this my hand? Was I a bear?

I quickly lifted my...paw only to see a lot of blood covering her and the seat. How could I have not noticed this?

I looked at Bella trying to apologize with my eyes. She understood.

"It's okay, you didn't do it on purpose."

She opened her door and stumbled – oh, not good – out, looked both ways, and motioned for me to come out...that it was safe to get my hideous, bear self out without scaring _more_ people.

I don't know how my shoulders fit through that little opening, but they did. I was HUGE. I could see over the top of the truck without even trying. Bella was starting a lot. Was I that ugly?

After a moment she stopped and limped over to a rock in a slightly concealed area of the forest. I followed her slowly taking a deep breath...oh what smell is that?! I guess my senses were enhanced because with each breath some new wonderful smell hit me.

I was a little past Bella when I heard sounds. The patter of feet...deer feet? The rain drops hitting the ground, my body and Bella's rain jacket. I heard so many other interesting sounds and could have just sat and listened for hours, but out of the corner of my eye Bella's eyes closed.

Oh crap, I thought as I trotted swiftly to Bella. Was she unconscious? I should have made her go to the ER, but how?

Her eyes opened. "Oh!" She gasped. I guess I'd surprised her. I smiled in relief and from her reaction. Now to get her to the hospital...I stared at her wound where her elbows were trying to stop the blood unsuccessfully. How could I have done this? Guilt was building up inside me and I grimaced.

"I know," she sighed getting at what I meant. "I need to go to the ER."

Yes, yes! I thought nodding in agreement.

"But I'm waiting for the dizziness to pass. I don't want to crash my car."

I sighed, just hurry up, I thought, I don't want you to die of blood loss. My eyes flicked down to the gashes where the blood still flowed steadily. Oh gosh, I'm sorry Bella!

She had closed her eyes again. Don't pass out, don't pass out, I chanted. My ears pricked as I heard voices. Voices in my head?

_Yes._

Oh my gosh what was happening?! Oh no, did Bella just pass out? Oh crap, she did. Crap, crap, crap!

_Quil, calm down!_

No! I thought back. Oh gosh, I'm crazy.

_Quil it's me Jacob!_

Jacob?

_Yes, now what was this about Bella passing out?_ The Jacob in my head snarled caringly.

Crap, he's going to kill me.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**Please review and tell me what you think! I'll try and update tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally the next chapter!****Woohoo!**** Sorry it took so long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people or books, just most of the writing. **

I opened my eyes only to close them a second later because of the blinding light. Where was I? The light was so bright, was I...? I sucked in a shaky breath, was I _dead_? I listened closer to see if angels were singing, I was obviously in heaven, it was too bright to be anywhere else.

Beep. I sighed in relief. Okay I was just in a...hospital? I flipped my eyes open again, this time squinting to see my surroundings. I _was_ in the hospital; it was just the white walls that had blinded me, but what was it _this_ time? Had my car become a pretzel around a tree? No, I don't remember at least...

_Think!_Umm, uh...I'm here because... Arghh! I can't seem to remember! Well maybe this nurse knows. A nurse was coming over to check something but, her eyebrows rose in astonishment, when she saw I was awake.

"Finally awake, hon? You must have got quite a scare from that encounter with a bear!" She said, while she was checking the IV bag, I winced realizing there was a needle in my arm. I was tempted to take it out, but the nurse was still there.

"Well I guess I better go tell the doctor you're awake," she said to herself, bustling off.

She wasn't much help. Well let's see I was on my way to...Jacobs, because he's been ignoring me. And I saw...Quil on the side of the road so I, um...gave him a ride! Yeah, that's it and then he got really upset...I gasped as I remembered the rest.

I sat up and looked down at the hospital gown at my thighs. Oww! I frowned looking at the darkened badges. I poked one, I couldn't help myself, to see if it hurt. I pulled in a breath through clenched teeth. Yup, it hurt. Probably not as much as it was supposed to, I was guessing they'd drugged me up pretty good for that size of gashes.

_Wait a second_, I thought paying closer attention to something major I'd missed. Someone made a cover up story, so _someone_ knows what really happened. It must have been the person who got me here, but _w__ho _took me to the hospital? Obviously Quil couldn't have with being a... wolf and all. So who did?

The doctor came in and lifted the bandages to examine the wounds. He jotted down a few notes then spoke, "Well miss Swan, looks like you were pretty lucky that the bear only got to your legs or it would have been a lot worse. They seem to be healing well so I can have you ready to go in a few hours, after we get you some prescription pain killers, change those bandages, and get you some clothes."

"Okay, umm... do you know who brought me in?" I asked hopefully.

He looked at me for a second, and then answered, "Actually I do because we had to take the blood for your blood transfusion from him. It was Jacob Black. He's been here the whole time waiting for you to wake up, sweet guy. Would you like me to have a nurse get him for you?"

"Yes, please," I said in a daze. The doctor nodded and left. Jacob, Jacob Black. Jacob had saved me, given his blood for a transfusion, and had been waiting for me to wake up. That didn't seem right at all, he had been ignoring me for the past week or so and now just shows up out of the blue?

But he had brought me, so maybe he would the answers to my questions. Maybe. Jacob ducked his head under the door frame, he smiled at me flashing his teeth, but the smile was different, somehow bitter, arrogant, and sorry. It wasn't the smiled I loved so much. Was that Jacob? He was almost unfamiliar with his bare chest, and short hair. He was only wearing a pair of cut off sweats and beat up shoes, the lines of his face seemed more defined, over all he didn't look anywhere _close_ to sixteen. Had he grown, _again_?

"Hey, Bells," He greeted me huskily, he seemed a little shy.

"Hey, Jacob," I said hesitantly. "Umm...what happened to you?"

"I'm a bit changed since you saw me last week, huh?" He said going to run his big hands through his hair, but dropped them to his sides remembering he had none left. "Well, I can't tell you here, but," he raised a finger, seeing I was going to protest, "I'll explain later."

"You better," I grumbled, irritated. Why couldn't he just tell me now?

"I promise," he replied, putting his hand over his heart.

"Okay then," I started, getting to what I _really_wanted to know. "Then do you know what happened to _me_?"

Jacob shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably, "Everything will be explained later,"

"Alright," I guess it was better to not have people listening find out about what actually happened. A spasm of pain when trough my legs unexpectedly, and pushed the breath out of me. My hands balled into fists, nails digging into my palms trying to distract myself from the more intense pain.

"Bella?" Jacob anxiously , rushing to my side. He uncurled my fists and looked to the marks worriedly, even though they were already fading. "It hurts," he stated it wasn't a question, he now held my hands in his while rubbing circles on the back on them, trying to sooth the pain. "It'll be okay," he said , but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

After I could breathe more evenly I noticed how hot his hands were, almost burning, just like the night before he ignored me. "Do you a fever, Jake?" I asked taking one of my hands out of his to feel his forehead, it was smoldering like his hands.

"Naw, it's just... another 'change'," He said trying to word it right.

"Oh," I said, and took his hand again to bring it up to my cheek and held it there, enjoying the warmth. I closed my eyes feeling comfortable. "Thanks, Jacob for saving me. You know you didn't have to give me your blood." Now that I thought about it, it was kind of strange to think that someone else's blood flowed through my veins.

"Anytime, Bella," He said contently, and I knew he meant it. We just sat there for a few minutes enjoying each other's presence, and it felt like Jacob had never gotten sick in the first place. Jake gently tugged his hands out of mine, and whispered in my ear, "Charlie's coming,"

Jacob side stepped just as Charlie barged through the door, how did he know? I hadn't heard a thing, I looked at him incredulously, he smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Bella!" Charlie exclaimed throwing his arms around me. "Sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up, but I had to go back to work."

"It's okay, dad," I replied hugging him back. "How long have I been out?"

Oh, I'd say 12, 13 hours. So how are you doing?" he asked. That wasn't too bad, so it was 10ish.

"I'm doing fine, in fact the doctor told me I could go in a few hours."

"Well that's good news, Bells," he said smiling at me his eyes crinkling.

Minutes later a nurse came in and shooed them out so she could change the badges and help me with my clothes. From what I could see the gashes were pretty deep, the nurse gave me some pain medicine then, and a bottle of it for later after she instructed me on how to change the bandages. Charlie signed a few papers, and a few hours later we were out of there.

Jacob helped me limp to Charlie's cruiser, "Well I guess, I'll see you sometime soon Bella," Jacob leaned in and gave me a kiss on the forehead when Charlie was fumbling with his radio that had gone off. I could still feel the heat from where his lips had been pressed. Jake was about to shut the door when Charlie stopped him.

"Hey, Jacob, I just got a call from down town and they need me to help with a chase, so I was wondering if you could take Bella home?" he asked quickly, seeming rushed.

"Sure, Chief Swan. No problem." Jacob said meaning fully. "I'll get her home safe,"

"Thanks, Jacob." He hollered out his window before turning on the cop lights, and speeding out of the parking lot. Jacob had his arm around my waist to steady me as soon as he was out of sight.

"Jacob," I warned.

"Sorry! Just trying to help," He said holding his hands up by his chest, smirking, but behind the leer was bitterness. What happened to him to make him so sour? He slipped his arm back around my waist more loosely this time, I sighed. He was so hard to discourage.

After helping me into the passenger side, he closed the door and was on the other side less than two seconds. "How?" I asked breathlessly.

"Sorry," was all he said as his car purred to life. His face was blank but other emotions lurked behind the mask. The ride home was quiet we both just stared out the windshield into the darkness. The car stopped and Jacob helped me to the porch, getting the key and unlocking it before I could even reach for the eve.

He was fast like Edward...I put my arms around my torso, I was glad Jacob was here to hold me together. After a few deep breaths I was fine. He helped me to the couch, not knowing what to do.

"Well, um I guess I should leave," he said glumly.

"Why don't you stay a little while, Jake?" I offered patting the cushion next to me. He wasn't getting away _that_ easily.

"Okay," he said flopping down next to me. I could see dark circles under his eyes, but he would have to wait to get his sleep. I had something much _more_ important to discuss.

"So, is now 'later'?" I asked hopefully.

He groaned, was it that much of a pain to explain it to me? Too bad, if it was. I _had_ to know.

"I guess," he sighed sitting up straight to face me. "So what do you want to know?"

**Okay tell me what you think! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, you're great! Now for the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Would I be writing 'fan' fiction if I owned the books? No, I would no writing 'author' fiction, or the next book. I sadly own no characters!

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

So many questions bubble at my lips, it's hard to just choose one to say. I settle with a more general one, "What happened to Quil?"

Jacob tilts his head from side to side, cracking it then speaks, "Well, Bella I have to tell you a few things before I can explain that." He takes both of my hands, in his side twisted position. "but before that just promise me a few things,"

"What's that?" I interjected.

"First that you will tell no one what I am about to tell you, and second that you won't go screaming out the door," I smiled at the last promise, but he was completely serious.

"Okay, I promise," I said hurriedly, eagerly waiting for his explanation.

"Alright," he said taking deep breaths. _Just spit __it __out, Jake,_ I thought. "I'm not sure there really is a way to sugar coat this, Bella. So here goes. I'm a werewolf."

He's joking, right? I looked at his face and it was nothing but seriousness. Oh crap, he's not. _But that's okay_, I thought trying to calm myself. You dealt with...vampires, wince, so what the big deal? It's just another myth that's real. _Exactly!_A voice screamed in my head, _isn't just one enough, for one_ _person?_

Jacob's face was worried, he probably thought I couldn't handle it. "I can leave if you want me to," he said dropping my hands, to get up.

"No, it's okay. Just give me a minute." I said, taking his warm hands to pull him back down on the couch.

So was he like a Hollywood version werewolf, and he had to change at a full moon? Or did he explode in to a bear size wolf, like Quil had? I guess it didn't matter, he was still Jacob. Even if he had grown a foot, and was a big dog. "Okay, so is Quil a...werewolf, too?" I asked.

"So you're fine with me being a monster?" he asked disbelievingly, but still flashed his teeth in relief.

"Of course," why wouldn't I accept him? It wasn't like I could live without him anyway. "You're still Jacob. But if you're killing people..." I trailed off remembering the missing hikers, around the woods. Could my best friend really be a, _killer_?

"Of course not, Bella. Don't you remember what Sam's group calls themselves?" he said, making me sigh in relief, he's not a murderer.

"The protectors?"

He shook his head in agreement, smiling.

"From what?" I questioned. "Wait Sam's cult is actually a _pack_? There're _all_ werewolves?!" I said in realization.

"Yup," then Jacob's happy face darkened, "We protect our tribe and Forks from those blood suckers, they're the reason we're like this," he snarled, his frame trembling. Uh, oh. "The reason we turned into wolves."

"Jacob, when Quil um, changed when he was shaking and you're shaking, so are you going to change?" I asked quickly, to know if I should move or not.

"No, I was just upset and when you're really upset or mad, you change," he explained, already the shaking had ceased. "I wouldn't ever risk shifting when you're right next to me Bella. It's would be too dangerous."

Okay, so when they get angry they turn into wolves. So Quil turned into a wolf because he was really upset. "Why'd you cut your hair though?" I wondered, sad that his long hair was gone.

"More convenient," he sighed looking at our hands.

"The warmth?" I brought his giant hand to my cheek, feeling the heat.

"Wolf thing,"

"Is being so tall a 'wolf thing', too?"

"Yes," I took his hand away from my face.

"Where's Quil, is he all right?"I had been wondering what he was doing, being a big wolf.

"He's fine just a little shocked, he feels really bad about hurting you. At the moment he's trying to calm down to phase back to human. It could take awhile, took the others a week or so. But it only took me a day, probably because both my grandfathers were the last in the pack, and I got angry over nothing really." He smiled at me. "I didn't change earlier because I with you, because I was happy. The dumbest thing set me off, my dad said I looked funny! That was it, I was like a time bomb waiting to go off!" he chuckled humorlessly, putting an arm around my shoulders to have me closer to him. He still held one hand.

"Would you tell, Quil I forgive, it wasn't really his fault," I didn't really mind the heat. It felt nice in the cold room. After nodding his head, he laid his head against the wall closing his eyes. "Why are you so tired, Jake?" I asked concerned, freeing my hand to trace the dark circles under his eyes.

"Because we've had to run double shifts to keep a red headed leech off our land. We killed a black haired one in our forests a few days ago, we think it was her 'mate' and now she's pissed. But she keeps dancing along the edges and won't fight. We think she wants something else." He said casually, eyes still closed.

A red headed vampire? It sounded so familiar….I gasped. The blood drained from my face, from everywhere, I felt cold. I put my arms around Jake to keep myself from lurching forward, he looked down at me in surprise. "Jacob," I whispered into his side. "I think I know what she wants."

"What does she want, Bella," Jacob asked anxiously, put his arms around me, in an embrace.

"Victoria," I paused saying her name. "Wants me."

"What?!" he roared angrily, shudders ripping down his body making me shake too. "Why?!"

"Jacob, calm down and I'll tell you," I said coolly.

"Calm," he panted, sucking in large amounts of air until the rattling stopped.

"Her 'mate' wasn't that other vampire. Last year her 'mate' was hunting me down, it was like a game for him," I looked at the hand with the scar that was a few degrees cooler than my skin. "Edward," I almost cried saying his name. "Killed him, so now she's after me, a 'mate' for a 'mate'. I don't think she knows that he left."

A few tears spilled over, I wiped them away quickly hoping Jacob didn't see. I heard Jacob say under his breath, "So she did know what they were all along,"

"It's okay, Bella," he said rubbing soothing circles on my back. "We'll protect you."

After a few minutes of sniffling I was tired and decided it was time for bed. "Jacob, will you help me to my room?" I asked looking at his face.

"Sure, Bella." He said helping me to my feet. My legs were stiff from sitting as we climbed the stairs. Each step sent a spasm of pain, which had me gasping for air at the top of the stairs.

"Wait here a second," Jacob said running to the bathroom, he was back a moment later a glass of water. "You should take some medicine."

I sighed and took the cup after getting the bottle of pills out of my pocket. I popped a few pills in my mouth, washing them down with the water. "Thanks, Jacob," I set the cup down on the small table in the hall. "Good night, Jake," I was in the door way of my room.

Jacob came over and took my face between his scorching hands. Oh no. oh no, I not sure if I'm ready, was all I thought as he leaned his head in. I closed my eyes as he crossed the small amount of space, waiting, anticipating. My eyes flashed open when I felt his warm lips pressed to my forehead, relief washed through me. _Woo_.

"Silly, Bella," he chuckled, releasing my face. "Good night. I'll stay down stairs until Charlie gets back."

He left me standing in the door way, exhausted from the day's events. I limped to my bed and flopped down not bothering to change my clothes. I fell asleep, for the first time having a more pleasant dream. A dream about giant wolves, and Jacob.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

A/N okay, I know it was kind of like the book, but I had to have Bella find out about all that stuff anyway. I know not everything was explained, but she didn't really need to know then either. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5! Enjoy!**

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

The first light of the day came through the window making my eyes see red through my eyelids. I groaned and rolled over ending up on the floor, I hadn't remembered falling asleep on my stomach. "Oww!" I cried rubbing my thighs. I huffed and had my arms hold me up. I was still in my clothes from last night, I needed a shower.

I placed my hand on the bed to support myself, standing up. Once my legs were under me, I went into a kneeling position from the pain. I gritted my teeth waiting for the spell to pass, it wasn't as bad as last night, nowhere near as close, but it still hurt. I'd take some more pain killers in the bathroom.

I stood again, the moment of hurt passed. In the hallway I saw the glass from last night still had water, I used it to gulp down some pills. I looked at the stairs to the bathroom wearily, after getting my clothes, I faced the challenge. Step by step by step.

I finally made it to the top without tripping, I smiled to myself. I turned on the shower to a cold/warm temperature; I didn't want to hurt my injuries. After stripping down I carefully peeled off the bandages, wincing every now and then when the tape wouldn't come off so easily.

I surveyed the damage; the gashes didn't look as bad as last night. It looked like they were healing quite well actually. I bit my lip as the water irritated the cuts that were all most closed but not quite. After a minute I was adjusted to the feeling, and cleaned my body.

I put on clean clothes, and then set to work on my hair which was in tangles. I was probably there for a good half hour just blow drying it, just to put into a pony tail. I tossed my clothes into my laundry basket on my way down to the kitchen, it missed but I didn't really care. I was going down the steps painfully slow, so I decided to _try_and pick up the pace.

Unfortunately it didn't work out so well.

"Crap!" I shouted when realized I had tripped on the second to last step. I closed my eyes throwing out my arms, bracing for impact. I hit something hard but not hard like floor, hard like muscle. And warm like… "Jacob!"

Jacob had caught me, saving me from pain. He had a firm grip on my shoulders from catching me, "Hey, Bells," he said leaning in toward my face. I leaned in too, not consciously aware of the fact. He must have changed his mind because he released me from his grip and backed up slightly. I brushed myself off, trying to seem aloof.

"So," I started tilting my head to look at his face. Why did he have to be so _tall_? Just a few months ago _I _was the taller one. He made me feel like a midget. "Thanks for saving me and all, but might I ask _why_you're in my house so early?"

He laughed a laugh worthy of the old Jacob. I put my hands on my hips, _what_?

"Sorry," he said smiling. "It's just not that early, it's 9."

"Oh," I said understanding. "So why are you here?"

"Well, um," he stumbled over his words, his face reddening slightly. "I just came to check on you since you hadn't called, yet. I thought you might be stuck at the top of the stairs."

"Mmhmm," I hummed, hobbling to the kitchen. "Well I'm going to make some…pancakes, if you want any."

"Of, _course_I want some Bella. I'm always hungry," he stated matter-of-factly. "Here let me help you with that." He reached up and easily got the Bisquick I had been trying to get.

"Thanks," I said, getting the rest of the ingredients and quickly whipping together the batter. I bent down to get a pan from the cupboard, but stopped at a half crouch pain burning my thighs. I sucked air through clenched teeth waiting for it to pass. The pain was much like this morning, when did these pills start to kick in?

"Bella?" Jacob asked, anxiety lacing his voice. He was crouched next to me, still taller.

"I'm fine," my voice was too high, he didn't buy it. Unexpectedly he put his arms under me and lifted me up. I blinked trying to shake off the shock.

"Sorry," he muttered setting me on the counter, it helped a little. He put the pan on the stove, turning up the heat.

"You. Don't. Have…to do…that. Jake." I barley ground out from the piercing pain. I was supposed to be making breakfast.

"I know, but I want to," he said pouring the batter in. I tried to distract myself from the pain, my eyes wandered to Jacob's naked chest. Bad, Bella! I thought mentally smacking myself. I averted my eyes from his torso. He deserves someone better, someone who can give him their _whole_heart. And I can't do that, right? I was questioning myself; did that mean I was getting over…Edward?

A sharp pain ripped through my chest, I wrapped my arms around myself. _Not yet_. But it wasn't as bad as usual, so I was getting better. I smiled unwrapping my arms, all pain gone. Just a dull throb in my legs. Maybe I would get over _him_eventually

I slid down from the counter and got some plates from the cupboard, setting them down by the stove.

"Feeling better?" Jacob asked flipping a pancake on to the plate.

"Yup," I said smiling. I took his hand wanting to feel his warmth in the chilly kitchen. He had no problem with that and chattered away about his 'brothers' while still making pancakes. Soon there was a big mound of them; I hoped he would eat most of that. While he got some plates and forks I cleaned the dishes.

Soon enough we were sitting at the table, I took two pancakes.

"Are you going to want any more than that?" He asked as I smeared some butter on.

"Probably not," I admitted, cutting one up to eat.

"Okay," he said shrugging his shoulders, taking the whole plate of pancakes. He shoved two pancakes in his mouth at a time finishing off the ten of them, at about the same time I did.

"Pig," I commented drying the dishes.

"Like I said, I'm _always_ hungry," he said, putting the dried dishes away. "In fact I'm still hungry."

My jaw dropped. "How can you still be hungry? You just ate like _ten _pancakes!" I asked disbelievingly.

"I'm not _as_ hungry as before, just hungry, like always. I could eat nonstop and still be hungry, okay? Wolf thing," he finished.

"Huh," I mumbled, not really understanding.

"So," he started. "What do you want to do today?"

"Well," I mused, thinking. "I can't really do anything," I gestured to my thighs. "So you could help me clean the house. You can leave if you want, it'll probably be really boring." I didn't really want him to leave, I hoped he stayed.

"Hmm," he thought, head in his hand. "I don't really have anything else to do so I guess I'll stay and help you."

I smiled, I could tell there was nothing else he'd rather do than spend the day with me.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

We had spent the whole day cleaning, doing laundry and what not, and had ended up on the couch like last night. Jacob's warm hand encased mine, his whole body radiating waves of heat.

"You know you're really _hot_," I said blushing, the words had come out wrong. "I mean like warmth."

"Sure, sure," He said hunching down to my eye level. "I know what you mean."

He took my face between his big hands, my breath was coming in ragged gasps now. Why was I so nervous? Was I ready for this?

"You know you're really sort of beautiful," he stated, stealing my lines from awhile ago. The next thing I knew his warm soft lips were on mine, and I couldn't breathe. I was stiff, waiting for my chest to rip open, but it didn't. I relaxed in the gentle kiss, closing my eyes, kissing him softly back. Even though it was a light kiss my hands wound into his hair feeling the short stubble on his scalp. I always seemed o get out of control on kisses.

Jacob's hands moved to my waist and stayed there calm, like…_he_ was. But this time I knew it wasn't because he was trying to keep himself from killing me, he was just calm. The kiss ended all too soon for my liking, he was smiling dreamily to himself as he pulled away.

I rested my head on his chest, just listening to his heart beat.

"I'm glad you let me do that, Bella," his chest rumbled with every word.

"I am too, Jacob," I said and I knew I meant it."I am too."

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

**Okay finally some Bella/Jacob action! Whoo! Please read and review! i'll try to update as soon as possible!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 at last! Sorry f****or the delay! Enjoy!**

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Come on, Bells!" Jacob hollered from downstairs. "You don't want to miss the sunshine!"

"Hold on a minute!" I yelled back. It was the first dry sunny day in who knows how long, Jake and I were going to the beach to go swimming. My wounds had healed quickly over the past week and a half, and were now just angry red lines. I found the knee length shorts I been looking for and slipped them on, then put an aqua t-shirt on for my bathing suit. I didn't think I would be needing a swimsuit here.

I put on my tennis shoes on, then half ran down the stairs. "I'm ready," I told Jacob smiling at him.

"Wow, you didn't trip down the stairs. I'm impressed, Bella," He teased, I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on," I sighed as he chuckled at me; I pulled him by the hand to my truck, grabbing my jacket on the way out just in case. I was about to open the door, when Jacob asked, "Can we take my car, please?" He smiled. "No offense but I want to get to La Push _before_ the sun sets."

I frowned at him, I was offended at his statement. My truck wasn't _that_ slow. "Fine," I said unhappily, and then smiled evilly at him. "But, only if I get to drive."

"Ugh," he groaned, and handed the keys to me defeated, "Alright."

"Thanks, Jacob." I said smiling sweetly at him getting in the driver's side of his rabbit. Jacob was already in, fiddling with his seat belt that he only wore because I'd nagged on him enough. I clicked my seat belt into place, jamming the key into the ignition.

We went straight to the beach when we got to La Push, leaving the car by Jacob's house. Jacob took off his shirt (he was actually wearing one for once, how odd…), dropping it on to the sand under our feet. He ran to the water, looking back at me just before he went under. His head broke the surface a moment later, as he shook his head spraying water droplets. He really was kind of like a dog.

I took my shoes off, hesitating to meet the ocean. _Ahh, what the heck?_I thought plunging into the beating surf. I shivered in the cold/warm water, but my body quickly adjusted as I swam out to Jake. He was floating on his back, the waves rolling under him.

His eyes were closed as he relaxed. Somehow I managed to sneak over to him without him hearing, or he didn't notice. I put my hands under his back and tried to flip him over. I must have started him because he waved his arms trying to stay afloat, but still got a nose full of water.

He was coughing when he stood up, I just clutched my sides laughing and pointing. I looked up at his face giggling, uh oh. I tried to get away but it was too late. He grabbed my waist and lifted me over his head. "Nooo! Put me down Jake! No!" I screamed, kicking my legs and flailing my arms. He was going to throw me!

"You started it, Bells!" he said tossing me into deeper water. My nose filled with water as I swam to the surface. I coughed trying to clear my nose. I glared at him, half stalking, and half swimming over to him. He was chuckling at my appearance. It irritated me so I splashed salty water in his face.

That stopped him; he stared at me as I smiled. Ha. Then he splashed me back, and I splashed him back. It went on like this until I shouted, "I give up! You win!" I uncovered my face when the water stopped beating against my hands.

"Truce," Jacob said extending a hand.

"Truce," I agreed putting my arms around his neck, craning my neck to meet his lips. We kissed more passionately than other kisses we'd shared in the past week and a half. His hands encased my face, my hands playing with his short hair. We broke for air, and dropped our hands.

Jacob looked up at the sky; I stared at the sky too. Dark clouds were rolling in covering the sun and threatening rain. Jacob sighed, and then spoke, "I guess we'd better head to my house."

"I guess," I said feeling the same disappointment. We gathered our things and were at his house as the first rain drops were sprinkling down.

"Dad?" Jacob called entering the house. No answer. "Guess he's at a friend's house."

"Um, Jake," I said realizing I hadn't brought extra clothes. "Can I borrow some clothes? I forgot to bring some."

"Uhh, sure," he mumbled coming back from his room with a t-shirt and some sweats. "They'll probably be a little big though." He had his hand cupped behind his neck, and his reddish skin appeared to be reddening.

"That's okay," I assured him taking the clothes and going to the bathroom to change. I noticed while changing that my light skin had browned slightly, had I gotten a tan? I'd never gotten a tan before, not even in sunny Arizona. So why would I get a tan from the murky sunshine? And what was even stranger was that my _all _of my skin had darkened, not just the exposed skin. I shook it off, it didn't seem important.

When I came out he had a new pair of shorts on and was sitting on the couch twiddling his thumbs. I dumped my soggy clothes next to the radiator and sat next to him, trying to soak up some of his warmth, though I didn't feel as cold as usual. I could hear the tap of the rain on the roof worsen in the silence.

Jacob cleared his throat, I looked at him expectantly. "Do you mind if I leave you alone for a few minutes? I need to check in with Sam," He asked.

"Of course not, Jacob! You don't need to ask," I encouraged him pushing him up off the couch.

"Okay," he said unsure. "I'll be back in a few minutes, stay out of trouble." He winked at me before closing the door after him. I laid my head back on the couch, surprised when it thudded into the wall. Did I…_grow_? No, not possible, I hadn't grown since I was fifteen.

Then Jacobs couch must have shrunk. Yeah right, something was up with me. First I tan, and I've never in my life tanned, and now I'm taller? I wonder how long this has been going on without me noticing, I mused.

The door slammed shut, taking me out of my trance. Water was rolling off Jacob onto the floor; most of it didn't make it that far, drying up before then. He plopped down on the couch next to me, taking my light brownish hand in his deep russet one.

"So?" I inquired. "Anything new?"

"Yeah, actually there is," he said. I moved my wrist in a circle as if to say 'go on'.

"The pack got a fresh trail, they'll be a better chance of catching her if I come along, but I don't want to leave you alone," he explained. It sounded like he really wanted to go on the chase, but he was going to stay here with me, how sweet.

"You don't have to do that, you always stay with me Jake," I complied with him. I would still worry about him, but he needed to have some werewolf fun. "You can just take me to Emily's, go have some fun with your brothers!"

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned.

"Of course!" I said enthusiastically.

"If you insist, but I'll leave one of them with you for safety."

"Fine, now let's go before they get her without you," I said pulling on my jacket at the front door. As we stepped in to the down pour I noticed my nose cleared his shoulder, when a week ago the top of my head barley even _reached_ his shoulder. Jacob seemed to have noticed, too.

"Did you grow, Bella?" he asked sounding as confused as I was.

"That or you shrank," I joked trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"That's not likely," he muttered. "I'll give you a piggy back to Emily's so it will be faster, okay Bella?"

"Okay," I mumbled remembering other piggy backs, my chest threatening to rip open, I hoped I'd be able to keep myself together. Jake tossed me onto his back gently, waiting for me to get a hold on his neck before holding my legs. I decided to close my eyes for this ride, not wanting to get sick.

Then rain and wind slapped at my face as he picked up speed. It felt almost nice, exhilarating. Not even a minute had passed before we stopped; I slid off his back, almost falling in the mud. Jacob sniggered at my clumsiness. I sighed at him; I wasn't really all that funny.

"Bye, Jake," I said hugging him.

"Bye, Bells," He said, tilting my head up to place his soft lips on mine. We shared a sweet, short goodbye kiss, before he left.

After I watched him leave, I knocked on the door, walking in after I heard Emily shout, "Come in!"

"Hey, Bella!" she said cheerfully, smiling at me with half her face, while mixing with her hands a big blue bowl of something. We had become close in the time we'd known each other, and I always enjoyed her radiant self.

"Hi, Emily. Want me to help you cook?" I asked wanting to be helpful. She set me to work grilling the hamburgers, under the porch outside. I was happy to help her cook the ridiculous amount of meat. As I was flipping the burgers, I heard a sorrowful voice greet me.

"Hey, Bella," Quil said emerging from the forest. I guess he'd be the one 'babysitting' us, this time.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

**There you go! Please review, I love reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Chapter 7! ****Yay****!! This is your Christmas present; I did this just for you guys! On with the story!**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

"Bella?" I couldn't tell who was talking. And someone was shaking me. "Bella?"

"What?" I mumbled rubbing my eyes. Where was I?

"Time to wake up, sleepy," the voice belonging to Jacob chortled. I recognized my surroundings, remembering where I was. I guess I had fallen asleep at Emily's waiting for Jake. Quil had really gotten on my nerves with all the apologies earlier. Even though I told him I was fine he just didn't seem to get it.

Emily had only rolled her eyes at him, and quietly told me, "He'll get over it," then added seeing he had dropped his head in his hands and was mumbling, "I'm sorry, Bella," over and over again. Emily continued, "Eventually."

"Oh, hey Jake," I greeted him with a yawn, I noticed everyone was eating around the table except for Emily and us. Quil still looked depressed. "What time is it?"

"Around…" he trailed off, thinking. "7:30ish."

"Okay," I said standing up. I didn't need to go home for another hour. Jacob looked at the little table being crushed be the other four boys longingly. "Well, what are you waiting for?" I snorted. "Go pig out!"

Without another word he went to the table to scrounge up what was left of the meal. I had eaten already while waiting for them to get back, and I didn't really want to risk going over there. I shuddered at the thought. I leaned against the wall by Emily.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked casually.

"Only about a half hour," she told me. "Thanks for helping me cook." She smiled at me happily.

"No problem," I said. "You shouldn't have to cook all that by yourself, call me over anytime you need help."

"Alrighty, then," She walked over to Sam who met her half way, taking her face in his hands, planting a kiss on her lips. I looked away; it seemed like a private moment they were sharing. They didn't need spectators. My eyes found Jacob by the door; I strolled over to him in no rush.

He took both of my hands putting a warm kiss on my lips; I blushed and pulled away when I noticed the pack was watching.

"Silly, Bella," he murmured huskily. "Don't mind them."

This time when he kissed me I closed my eyes, ignoring them. It was a short more tamed kiss than others, but it still made Jake smile that happy smile of his. I smiled at this. We stayed talking and laughing with the group, but when I looked at the clock it said 10:07. Crap.

"Jacob," I whispered in his ear.

"Hmm?" he rumbled looking at me.

"I have to go now, can you take me home?" I asked.

He glanced at the clock. "Shoot," he muttered. "Yeah, I'll take home. Bye guys!"

"Bye." I said waving to Quil, who gave me a weak smile and waved back.

"Up you go," Jacob said once we were out the door, carefully tossing me onto his back.

"Oooff!" I huffed as I slammed into his back, surprised.

"Sorry," he apologized taking off. _Ugghhhh_ I thought. _Why is everyone apologizing?!_ The anger passed as quickly as it had come. Whoa, what was wrong with me? I only realized we had stopped when Jake tugged at my arms around his neck.

I let go, going to his car. He revved the engine impatiently as I buckled in. "Cheese! Hold your horses!" I complained annoyed, again. I couldn't shake the pestered feeling; the whole drive back had me on edge. When he pulled up, Charlie was waiting at the door his face slightly red, arms folded.

Jacob walked me to the door; I didn't even get to say goodbye to him before Charlie started talking. "Where have you been?!" he yelled. "Wait here Jacob, Bella get inside."

Anger welled up in me, my eyebrows slanted. This was the first time I'd been late, couldn't he just cut me some slack? I mumbled my way through the lecture not really listening, but two words caught my attention.

"I'm what?!" I asked in disbelief.

"You're grounded for three days," he repeated, sounding out each syllable. I snorted angrily, anger coursed through my veins. I usually didn't get upset over things like this, but I just felt so angry.

"Fine," I spat. "Just let me say goodbye to Jake."

"You've got five minutes," he said looking at his watch. The anger was boiling over, I wanted to scream. I slammed the door behind me, needing a vent for this anger. Jacob, who had been leaning against his rabbit, met me half way as I stalked towards him.

"What's wrong?" he asked putting his arms around me. I shoved him off; I didn't need this sentimental crap.

"What do you thinks' wrong, Jacob?" I hissed, irritated. "Couldn't you hear? I got grounded!" I groaned in frustration. Everything looked red; the anger controlled me, giving me a headache. I fell to my knees, holding my head as the splitting pain worsened, pulling me apart by the seams; Until I finally did come apart, all my insides pushing their way out, breaking my skin. The heat consumed me melting my bones into molten lava. It felt like I was melting and exploding at the same time. It felt like I was dying. But then it all stopped, though the anger was still there clouding my vision.

I don't know how long the pain had lasted it could be a second or an hour. All I knew was that it was under five minutes, or Charlie would have gotten me by now. I glared at Jacob, my lip curling up over my teeth, even though I felt a strong pull towards him. Vicious snarls were tearing from someone. It wasn't Jake; he looked quite shocked actually. Why?

The snarls were coming from…me! I realized this looking down at myself, only to see I was covered in (color?) fur and on all fours. Was I a…a werewolf? How? Why? My curiosity got the best of me cooling my anger some, clearing the red.

Everything looked so much more vivid even in the dark; it was like seeing in _4d_. There were so many more smells, too. And hearing, the rain drops land on the mushy ground, birds in the far distance. The door flung open, oh no.

"Bella! Your time's …" Charlie trailed off, his jaw hanging. He just stood here in shock.

"I can explain," started Jacob. "Well, some."

"Holy crap! Step away from the…wolf." He commanded breathlessly, inching back into the house for his gun. "Where's Bella? Did it eat her?!"

"No! Umm… how should I put this…?" Jacob searched for an explanation. "Can I use your phone?"

"Uh, sure," they left me outside, after Charlie eyeballed me for a minute, while Jacob called various people, including Sam, and Billy.

How am I a werewolf? I don't think I'm Quileute; I haven't been bit by a werewolf.

_Hello? _

I stiffened, who said that?

_Pa__ul. __Ye__h__,I__ thought everyone was used to the fact of hearing each other's thoughts .Guess not._

Yeah, I guess not _Paul_. Gosh, you don't have to be such a snob.

_Wait, who is this? A new pack member weird, better tell Sam._

Bella. Jacob already called Sam.

_WHAT?! __BELLA?!__ You have got to be kidding me! There is no way you're Bella, she's not Quileute! Not possible!!!_

Possible. Don't ask me how, I'm just Bella.

_Hey what's up Paul?_

_You'll never believe this__, Jared__! Bella's one of us!!!!_

_What?! No way!__ Prove it._

_Okay, __then__ think something Bella._

I stayed quiet, blocking them from my thoughts from them.

_Paul, you're crazy. There is no one else but you and me right now. _I laughed to myself

_But, but…_I blocked them out ignoring them. I heard the car tires before I saw the head lights come around the corner. I squinted at the sudden light, moving away from the driveway. Three people gaped as the car parked, staring at me disbelievingly. I wagged my tail, giving them a timid smile.

I didn't blame them, I was pretty shocked myself. Sam helped Billy into his wheelchair and helped a very old looking man to his walker. Billy was the first one to speak. "This is pretty awkward, huh, Bella?"

I nodded, duh. "Well where're here to explain all this to Charlie," Sam explained. Then the trio went into the house and Jacob came out. He sat down by his car seeming relieved to have someone else do the explaining. I trotted over to him stumbling a little; I thought I was supposed to be graceful now. I stuffed my nose into his hands. He chuckled and scratched my head behind the ear. An electric pulse seemed to shoot from his touch, giving me pleasant shivers all over.

I sat laid down on the grass in front of him, staring at the trees, taking it all in. After awhile I got bored of listening to the heated conversation in the house, so I tuned in to Jared and Paul's thoughts.

_I swear I heard her voice. _Paul grumbled.

_Whatever, dude._ I decided to step in.

He's not crazy, I sighed.

_See! Told you so! Finally, thanks Bella! Where'd you go?_

_Is this…? Are you…?_

Yes this is Bella. I didn't go anywhere, I just blocked you out.

_You blocked us out?_

Yeah.

_Lucky, we can't do that._

Huh. I blocked them out again for some privet thinking. Jacob_ had_ said they had no secrets, so why could _I_ close off my mind and not the others? The front door opened and my head snapped to the doorway. Charlie was coming down the steps to me, with the others standing in the door way with worried eyes.

I stood up, but stayed where I was, I didn't want to scare him because I was a monster. Bitterness flowed through me, for what, I was a _monster_. But hope crept up on me as Charlie didn't stop coming until he was right in front of me looking up at my face. Comprehension flashed in his eyes as he smiled, stepping forward to _hug_ me. It caught me off guard.

After a moment he released me and asked one question. "Bella?"

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**There you go, Merry Christmas!! Thank you everyone who has reviewed, it's really appreciated! Please review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is, Chapter 8! Thank you every one who has reviewed!**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I followed a trail of small tracks to a hole in the ground, while waiting for Jacob and Sam to phase and teach me the rules. I stuck my nose in the little hole; I could smell the small animals fear. I withdrew my snout; I guess dogs really could sense your emotions.

I heard the light pad of their feet, minutes before they broke the tree line in front of me, I had listened to them argue on how this happened to me.

Sam, Jacob. I greeted them, sitting on my haunches.

_Bella._They said in unison, Sam dipped his head slightly, Jacob wagged his tail.

The rules? I prodded.

_We will start on those w__hile waiting for the other four__ to come. _Sam stated authoritively.

I stared, waiting for him to start.

_The only and most important rule is you most obey an order from Jacob or __me_

So, that's it? If you say 'stay out of school', or something like that, I have to do it without question, right?

_Yeah, that's pretty much it. Whatever we say goes. _Jacob confirmed. _And you do need to stay out of school for awhile, until you can control yourself._

'Kay.

The four wolves arrived then, the other two filling in Embry and Quil in excited 'whispers'.

_Hey, Bella._ They said hesitantly. I could see how guilty Quil still felt about the whole incident, I tried to ignore him and focus.

Hi. So, Sam do you have any ideas _why_, I'm here right now?

_We're not sure, we have a few sketchy assumptions, but we haven't had enough __time to get in to it that much. Now we have to teach you the ropes._

But you said there was only one rule.

His lips pulled into a wolfish grin, _There is only one rule, but many orders. First, we all have shifts when we keep watch, you will patrol with Jacob and Embry from six to twelve and whenever else you're needed. Second, you tell _no one _about the pack._ _Thir__d, __do not take any unnecessary risks. __And Last__, destroy all leach__es…__U__nless they'__re the __Cullens__, which you will wait for them to break the treaty, before eliminating them._

I felt a slight pang at the mention of their name, but I had Jacob now.

Yes sir, I told Sam.

_That's all of them, right Jacob?_

Jacob, was humming a tune, trying to keep something from us. He had been looking at me funny too, just staring. Jacob lost in his trance, hadn't listened to Sam's voice.

_Jacob_ He barked, agitated.

_Sorry. Uhh… yeah, that pretty much covers it. _Then he went back to humming an unfamiliar tune, still staring.

_Good, now__ we can try to get you to phase back. To do this you-_

Wait, I said cutting him off. I moved out of their view, I had shredded my clothes when I blew up. Okay, I'm ready now. Sorry.

Sam sighed, a bit annoyed that I had cut him off. He started again,_ like I was saying_he growled lightly at me a reminder to not do that again, _to do this think of a calming memory. _

I see all their thoughts; Sam thought of Emily, Jacob thought of…me. Then all their thoughts, their presence in my mind left. I guessed they had changed back. I focused on Jacob's smile, his happy smile.

I let out a sigh and all the anger from earlier seems to melt away, my bones shrinking and going back in to place. The silver/blue hair that had burst from me leaving, returning me back to my human form. I gasped at the feeling of phasing, it was so breath taking.

After a moment though I felt _really_ exposed, I hoped someone had a shirt I could borrow.

"Does anyone have a shirt I can use?" I called out.

"Yea," Embry grunted. "Hold on a second."

My senses still heighted, could hear the fabric brush against his skin as he took his shirt off. Could hear the _whoosh_ofthe wind as it resisted the ball of cloth being thrown through the thicket of trees. I could clearly see where the shirt had landed in the dark forest.

I snatched the shirt from the forest floor, quickly slipping it on. I felt instantly better, though it only reached mid-thigh because my recent growth spurt. I loped back to the gang, trying to stretch the shirt a little lower. They gaped at me, their mouths slightly open.

"What?" I said uncomfortable, tugging at the shirt again.

After a moment they composed their faces again, Sam spoke, "It's just that it usually takes days, weeks to be able to calm down enough to change back. Only Jacob has been able to do it as fast as you have."

"Oh," I said, understanding. I rocked back and forth on my heels, not knowing what to do.

"So," began Jared. "How does it feel to be the first pack sister, a big giant wolf?"

"Umm…" I searched for words to sum it up. "Kind of cool I guess; Now that I can protect myself, from all the monsters after me."

A smile spread over the six almost simultaneously, making me smile. "I guess that would be sort of cool," Quil said, surprising me.

"Tomorrow you start your shift," Sam stated. "Time to go home now Bella, we'll walk you."

"You don't need to I can-" Sam held a hand, there was no use arguing. I trudged along beside Jacob as they led me home; he pulled me to his side, wrapping his arms around me. Jacob buried his face in my hair inhaling.

"You smell nice, Bells, like flowers," he mumbled. He stopped suddenly, I jerked to a halt caught off guard. The others pivoted looking at Jacob questioningly, Paul's head slightly cocked to the side. I looked up at him, "Jake?"

"She doesn't _smell_ like us! She smells _human_!" he exclaimed. I sniffed a lock of my hair, it smelled Bella-ey? I sniffed Jacob's restricting arm, it smelled woodsy, like pine.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"Come smell her!" he said smelling my hair again. Sam and the others approached, surrounding me, each taking a lock of my hair and inhaling.

"You're right, she smells human!" Embry said barley containing his shock. I couldn't really tell the difference so I didn't know what the big deal was.

"Just another mystery about me," I grumbled wanting to get home. "Come on let's go."

"Alright, come on guys," Sam commanded them; they all did as he said unwillingly. We reached the house in a matter of minutes; Charlie was snoring on a chair he brought out onto the porch. I woke him from his slumber, telling him I was back and he could go to bed now.

His face reddened when he saw the fact I was only in a shirt with a gang of six half naked boys. He just mumbled under his breath and shuffled inside.

"Come down to La Push tomorrow, when you wake up," Sam informed me. "We'll give you two sometime alone." He said something to Jacob I couldn't understand before they disappeared into the forest, leaving Jacob and me on the porch.

We stood in awkward silence for a moment listening to the rain sprinkle down, before Jacob took me into what used to be a bone crushing hug. But I just hugged him back just as hard. He chuckled at this releasing me to take my face in his big hands.

He leaned down closing the distance between us, putting his hot lips on my burning ones. Electricity seemed to come from his mouth. It started the same as usual my hands in his hair, his running through mine. Soft and sweet, but we soon crossed the boundaries that _he_ had set up when we had kissed. My mouth moved in unfamiliar patterns, and I didn't want it to end. We broke reluctantly for air, panting. After catching my breath, I told him goodnight and after one short kiss went inside. I climbed the stairs soundlessly, changing into pajamas once I was in my room. Getting ready for bed I noticed I had muscle, I flexed my arm impressed.

I got in bed, the day's events finally taking their toll on me. I mulled over what had happened before slipping into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Sorry, it was shorter! Do you guys want a Jacob Chapter? If you do, do you want it of this chapter or the next? Please Review!**


	9. SUPER Chapter 9 Jacob POV

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Taylor, happy birthday!!Sorry, it took sooo long. I had school to deal with, so any way this is in Jacob POV from chapters' six to eight. Thank you all the reviewers!!! On with the story!!**

**99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

Jacob POV

I woke up to the sunshine burning my eyelids red through the small window in my room. I covered my eyes with my arm, not totally ready to get up yet. I laid there for a minute, trying to go back to sleep. My stomach had other plans; it growled loudly making me get up. I shuffled to the kitchen bleary eyed and groaned when I saw the time.

Only 7:46, waaay to early to be up. I inwardly cursed my bottomless pit of a stomach. I frowned unhappily at the lost hour of sleep; well at least I could go to Bella's since it was the weekend. My mood brightened considerably at the thought of her. I searched every cupboard until I found a lone box of cereal, Total. Yuck. My stomach snarled again, I didn't feel like cooking, so I guess this would have to do.

I ate the whole box in my desperation to fill my stomach, it didn't work. I could probably eat continuously and never be full. I stepped outside to put the box in the recycle bin. The sun was shining, no rain, it looked like it would be nice weather today. Maybe we'd go swimming today.

I went back inside to change into my swim trunks just in case; I also put a shirt on for Charlie's benefit. My dad was in the kitchen trying to scrounge up some food when I came out. "I'm going to Bella's, okay dad?"

"That's fine; I might not be home when you get back though. Charlie and I are going to watch a game at Harry's," My dad informed me, putting a skillet on the stove.

"Bye, dad," I called going out the door.

He grunted a goodbye, before his head disappeared into the fridge. I strolled over to the rabbit thinking Bella would rather drive than run to the beach. I sped off the reservation going a good twenty-five miles over the speed limit. I got to Bella's in a little under a half hour.

I waited patiently after rapping my knuckles on the door, Charlie answered.

"Hey, Jacob. You caught me on my way over to your place. Let me go tell Bella you're here," he said, while letting me in, then climbing the stairs.

" Thanks, Chief Swan," I called up.

He told Bella I was here before heading out the door. She came down the stairs in her pajamas, yawning. It made my heart flutter; she was beautiful even half awake.

"Hey Jake," she said on her way to the kitchen, I sat down at the table. Bella got some cereal with milk before sitting at the table with me. She stirred her food around, taking a few lazy bites. "So, any plans for the day?" she asked, scooping the cereal up then dropping it back into the bowl.

"Well, I was thinking since the weather's so nice," I started. "We could go swimming at the beach."

"Yeah!"She burst out, then shoveled her food down like there was no tomorrow.

"You seem excited," I commented, milk was sloshing out the sides of the bowl.

"I am," she said between bites. She finished, speedily rinsing her bowl out and wiping down the table. "Let me go change, and then we'll leave."

"Okay, take your time," I replied. I leaned against the wall, bored. I head slumped foreword, my eyes slipped closed.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Huh? What?" I slurred, jerking my head back up. I slapped a hand over my face, dragging it to my chin. How long was I asleep? I read the clock, ten minutes! Gosh, girls take for_ever_ to get dressed.

"Come on Bells!" I yelled impatiently. "You don't want to miss the sunshine!"

"Hold on a minute!" She yelled back. _I have held on a minute,_ I thought snidely. _Ten minutes, I've held_ _on_. Well at least I caught up on my sleep. Yeah right. I heard her footsteps, then saw her bound down the stairs successfully. She didn't even stumble. Odd.

"I'm ready," she said beaming a smile at me.

"Wow, you didn't trip down the stairs. I'm impressed, Bella," I teased, smirking at her.

"Come on," she huffed. Did she just roll her eyes at me? She took my hand pulling me along behind her to the truck. She put her hand on the handle, before I interjected. "Can we take my car, please?" I asked, smiling at her. "No offense but I want to get to La Push _before_ the sun sets." Her truck was _ancient_, I was glad her dad got it for her so I wouldn't have to drive it.

She frowned, wrinkles creasing her forehead. Bella was clearing offended that I called her truck, that she was so fond of, slow. But it was the truth, and sometimes the truth hurts.

"Fine," she said curtly, then a wicked smile crossed her face. "But, only if I get to drive."

"Ugh," I moaned, dropping the keys into her hand. Evil, she was evil. "Alright." But I still loved her, why? At least we'd _get there_ in my car, but she didn't drive nearly fast enough for me. She drove the _speed limit_. The thought made me shudder. How could anyone drive at that snail pace when the car was practically _begging_ to be driven fast?

I clicked my seat belt in, that I only wore because Bella insisted on 'safety first'. We reached my house quicker than I thought we would, but Bella was going faster than usual. We left the car at my place, walking to the beach. I peeled off my shirt, ditching it in the sand. I ran to the water, giving one last glance at her before diving under.

My head was above the black water a few seconds later. I tossed my head from side to side, flinging water everywhere. Bella had this goofy smile on her face as she watched me, I wonder why. Oh well. I floated on my back waiting for Bella, the surf heaving under me.

I heard her noisy splashes as she came out in the waist deep water. I heard her get closer to me less noisy, like she was trying to be sneaky. What's she up to? Her small arms grasped my back and tried lifting one side of me with all her strength. My arms shot out to try and keep my balance, but she had tipped me just enough to ruin my floating position. I flipped on my face anyway.

I coughed twice clearing nose easily. I towered over Bella, though she seemed taller, glaring down at her laughing frame. She looked up at me, her smile wiped off her face when she saw my expression. I grabbed her waist and lifted her over my head, trudging out to deeper water.

"Nooo! Put me down Jake! No!" she screamed, waving her limbs around like it would stop me. She caught on easy what was going on.

"You started it, Bells!" I informed her throwing her. She was coughing when she resurfaced; she gave me a death glare while stomping over. I laughed at her appearance. Bella didn't usually have a temper, but she fumed at me for chortling at her. Her hand trembled slightly, before she smacked the water, spraying me with foam. Her hand _shook_? _Why_?

I stood there a minute in shock, disturbed by the fact. She had a triumphant smirk plastered to her face, I, being determined to wipe it off, splashed her back. We ended up having a water fight; she got creamed by me, though she got me good a few times.

"I give up! You win!" she yelled behind her arms that were shielding her face. I stopped splashing, extending an arm.

"Truce?" I asked.

"Truce," she agreed, but instead of shaking my hand, she strained her neck up to my face. She put out what started to be a soft kiss, but ended up being one of our most passionate kisses. We broke for air, our hands dropped. I inwardly sighed contently.

I looked at the sky, dark forbidding clouds had moved in while we were 'playing'. Bella noticed too. "I guess we'd better head to my house," I droned, sighing disappointedly.

"I guess," she supposed, seeming as down as I was about the weather change. We got to my house as the first few drops broke through the cloud.

"Dad?" I called entering the house. No answer. "Guess he's at a friend's house." Still at Harry's, probably.

"Um, Jake," Bella said, blushing lightly against her golden skin. Golden skin?! She tanned? "Can I borrow some clothes? I forgot to bring some."

"Uhh, sure," I mumbled, stumped by the fact that she had tanned, usually she was so _pale_. I came back from my room with a t-shirt and some sweats. "They'll probably be a little big though." I had my hand cupped behind my neck; I felt my face getting hotter. It was a little embarrassing to give your girlfriend clothes.

"That's okay," she said, taking the clothes and heading to the bathroom. My pants were soaking the carpet so I changed into dry clothes. I sat on the coach and being bored tried to have a thumb war with myself. She came out a few minutes later, dropping her clothes by the radiator.

Bella plopped down by me, scooting closer, probably cold. The rain pounded the roof harder in the silence. Remembering I needed to check in with the pack I cleared my throat. She looked up, waiting. "Do you mind if I leave you alone for a few minutes? I need to check in with Sam," I asked.

"Of course not, Jacob! You don't need to ask," She encouraged me, shoving me up off the couch. She was always so understanding.

"Okay," I said unsure, would she be safe to leave alone? "I'll be back in a few minutes, stay out of trouble." I winked at her making a joke out it even though I was serious. I stripped off my clothes, leaving them on the porch. I burst into wolf form, loving the feeling.

_Jacob, I thought you'd be checking in soon. We've gotten a fresh trail on the __leech;__ will you be joining us on the chase?_ Sam asked. He knew I might want to stay with Bella.

I'll ask Bella - see if she minds.

_Okay, see you later, Jacob._

I phased back, dressing and going inside. I sat next to Bella, taking her slightly pigmented hand in mine.

"So," she wondered. "Anything new?"

"Yeah, actually there is," I started pausing. She motioned with her hand for me to go on. "The pack got a fresh trail, they'll be a better chance of catching her if I come along, but I don't want to leave you alone," I told her trying my best to sound like I didn't want to go. I mean I _did_ want to go, but I'd stay with her if she wanted me to.

"You don't have to do that, you always stay with me Jake," she said. Yess! Yes! I get to catch bloodsuckers! "You can just take me to Emily's; go have some fun with your brothers!"

"Are you sure?" I asked trying to contain my happiness. I mean I liked being with her but I like to have the thrill of hunting leeches every now and then. Or all the time, either one suits me.

"Of course!" She said wholeheartedly. In my head I was pumping my arm saying 'yessss!'.

"If you insist," I said trying to seem uninterested, then thinking of her safety. "But I'll leave one of them with you for safety."

"Fine, now let's go before they get her without you," she said, putting on her jacket. When we stepped onto the porch I noticed Bella was a _whole lot_ taller. Weird, she tans then grows. Is the sun doing something to people?

"Did you grow, Bella?" I asked confused.

"That or you shrank," she joked trying to get me to laugh.

"That's not likely," I muttered, still serious. I was truly puzzled. "I'll give you a piggy back to Emily's so it will be faster, okay Bella?" Now I'd get to show her how fast, I could go. Well not _top_ speed, but still…

Okay," she mumbled, had I said something wrong? I tossed her carefully onto my back. She took a sharp intake of breath, as we took off, her hair flying behind us. I turned back to grin at her, but her eyes were closed. I pouted for a moment; didn't she want to see how _fast_ I could go? Maybe next time.

We reached Emily's, Bella got off my back almost landing on her back. I snickered at her loss of balance. She sighed at me.

"Bye, Jake," she said wrapping her arms around me.

"Bye, Bells," I murmured, tipping her head up to plant a short kiss on her lips. I waved to her watching on the porch as I left, phasing almost immediately as I was in the forest.

Guys, I'm here. Where are you?

_We're at the edge of town._

I'll be there in a minute. Someone needs to protect the girls, any volunteers?

There was a grumble then Quil piped up, _I will, maybe I can make amends with Bella._

I sighed to myself, no matter how many times I told him Bella had forgiven him, he never got it. I reached the pack just as Quil left to go back. The sickly sweet scent filled my nostrils, making me crinkle my nose in disgust. Filthy bloodsuckers.

_Let's go. _Sam commanded. And with that we followed the burning scent in hope of finding a vampire.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

My brothers and I howled in frustration, the leech had gotten away again. We were so close this time though, but she didn't want to fight. She wanted to find a way in, a way to Bella. I growled my dissatisfaction. We shifted back as we neared the house, putting our shorts on.

We entered nosily, greeting the three boisterously. Bella was asleep on the couch, chin resting on her hands. Quil went to Embry asking for details, Sam informing Emily. I went to Bella gently shaking her awake.

"Bella?" I asked. "Bella?"

"What?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes, not fully awake.

"Time to wake up, sleepy," I chuckled at her half awake state.

"Oh, hey Jake," she said through a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Around…" I began, thinking for a moment. "7:30ish."

"Okay," she stated standing up, stretching slightly. The noise of forks scraping against plates and chewing of meat drew my attention away from Bella. I stared forlornly at the little table. Bella noticed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked disbelievingly. "Go pig out!"

I _was_ kind of hungry. So I strode to the table hoping for an intact burger or two or six. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella join Emily. I swallowed the burger I found in two bites. My eyes scraped over the table for another. After wolfing down another two or three I leaned against the wall feeling a bit satisfied.

While Sam and Emily were making out Bella strolled over to me. I took both her hands, leaning down to her level; I put a kiss on her lips. I guess she was self conscious, because she pulled away blushing when she noticed the guys were watching.

"Silly, Bella," I mumbled, my voice low and deep. "Don't mind them."

This time she let me kiss her, a more 'in line' sort of kiss, but it still made me happy, like every time I kissed her. Bella was smiling, too. We stayed at Emily's joking and chatting with the pack, having a good time, until Bella noticed the time.

"Jacob," she whispered in my ear.

"Hmm?" I asked being pulled out of the pun I was listening to.

"I have to go now, can you take me home?" She asked. Of course I'd take her home.

I took a look at the clock. It was past Bella's 'curfew'. "Shoot," I muttered. "Yeah, I'll take home. Bye guys!"

"Bye." She said waving.

Once we were out the door I tossed Bella on my back. "Up you go."

"Oooff!" she puffed, I guess it had surprised her.

"Sorry," I murmured, starting the run back. We were there within a minute, but Bella didn't seem to notice. I pulled lightly at her arms, she slide off going to the car. While she was fumbling with her seat belt, I revved the engine for fun, but it set her off.

"Cheese! Hold your horses!" she had barked. The whole drive back the atmosphere was thick with aggravation. It was coming off her in waves, what was she so annoyed at? Charlie was waiting at the door, pink faced, arms folded.

I walked her to the door before Charlie burst out.

"Where have you been?!" he yelled. "Wait here Jacob, Bella get inside."

An angry scowl was on her face as she followed Charlie in, I went to my rabbit, prepared to wait awhile. I heard the discussion, Bella had gotten grounded (which I thought was a little harsh), and she was positively furious. It was just so weird to see Bella angry, she never got this angry.

She came out of the house fuming, to tell me goodbye. I put my arms around her trying to be comforting. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She shoved me off, her face showing her distaste of my words.

"What do you thinks' wrong, Jacob?" She spat. "Couldn't you hear? I got grounded!" She let out a groan at some unknown irritation. She sunk to her knees, head in her hand, teeth bared. Her frame was shaking, hard.

None of this seemed to register in my mind until she turned into a werewolf right in front of my eyes. It shocked me to no end, Bella is a werewolf. Bella is a werewolf. BELLA is a WEREWOLF!! The shock didn't last long though another feeling took root, spreading within seconds.

This new feeling I felt for her was so, well…new, yet familiar. It was like she was my _gravity_; no one else was around us. Nothing else was around us. Nothing else mattered in that one second, nothing. She was my world in her snarling glory, with a death stare piercing my dumbfound gaze. She was beautiful, I felt more love for her than I ever thought possible.

I had imprinted. So this is what it felt like, it was like finding new purpose in life.

The door flung open with a bang, snapping me out of my trance. "Bella! Your time's …" Charlie's mouth gaped at the sight. Stupid Charlie, couldn't he see I was having a moment?

"I can explain," I said, well the werewolf part, not the how or why. "Well, some."

"Holy crap! Step away from the…wolf," he exclaimed, having found his voice, though he was still somewhat breathless. He inched back into the house, probably for his gun. He then noticed something vital was missing. . "Where's Bella? Did it eat her?!"

"No! Umm… how should I put this…?" I said, thinking how to word this. "Can I use your phone?" I'll just call for help, Sam and my will know what to do, hopefully.

"Uh, sure," he said still clueless. He looked Bella over without knowing it, as I reluctantly went inside. I called Sam, Billy and Old Quil, alerting them to the situation. They said that they'd be here ASAP. I was somewhat, well really distracted while making the calls. The only thing that seemed to be on my mind was the silver/blue wolf in the yard, Bella.

All I had to do was go out the door and there she would be. But I was stuck here explaining what I could to Charlie. I clasped my hands together, sucking in a breath through clenched teeth.

"So," I started, this wasn't going to be easy. I gestured to a chair, "You might want to sit down."

He sank in to a chair, looking at me with a confused look. I paced for a minute before starting, "There's no way to sugar coat this so, Bella is that giant wolf out there."

Charlie was looking at me like I was crazy. "What?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Let's start from the beginning," I said trying again. I retold the Quileute legends, concluding that we (as in the pack) are werewolves and we exist for one reason, to eliminate our enemies. The vampires. I left out one little detail though, the Cullens. I didn't think he'd be ready for that.

"But, she's not… not..." he stuttered, his mind over loaded. He didn't accept it yet. "She's not Quileute, how could she be…?"

I heard tires pull up outside, they're here. Finally, I didn't know how much more I could explain. "I don't know, but maybe they will." I went to the door, opening it when I heard their footsteps on the porch. I slide out as Sam pushed Billy's wheelchair through with Old Quil trailing closely behind.

I went to my car, slumping down to the asphalt driveway, glad to have someone else to the explaining. I watched my Bella trot over to me almost tripping. I smiled wasn't she supposed to have balance now? She crammed her nose into my hands, I laughed at her dog likeness. I gave her head a scratch, a wonderful feeling left my hand tingling from when I touched her head. She seemed to notice the difference too, grinning wolfishly.

She rested on the lawn in front of me, fixing her gaze on the forest. I just watched her as her ears swiveled at sounds that her more sensitive hearing now heard. I may have dozed of once or twice, I was kind of bored.

The front door opened, yet again. Bella's head snapped to the opening looking at her dad with worried eyes. She stood waiting for him to approach, different emotions flitting in her eyes. Upon reaching her he put his arms around her, relieving us all. He stepped back, uttering one word.

"Bella?"

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Sam had instructed Bella to wait for us in the forest while waiting for us to phase. At the moment we were discussing the 'how and why' as I had put it earlier.

_One of her ancestors could have been Quileute, the trait passing through generations without being triggered. _

She was close with the vampires; wouldn't she have changed earlier then if that was the case?

_Perhaps she needed something very upsetting to get the process started._

But Sam, when the leeches left she was devastated. Wouldn't that have set her off?

_Perhaps it is something else; we'll discuss it later though._

We had arrived in the small clearing Bella was in.

_Sam, Jacob._She greeted us, sitting down.

_Bella. _We said together, Sam nodding slightly, I wagged my tail overjoyed to be with my love again.

_The rules? _She asked impatiently, getting right to the point. I'd never seen her with her emotion ragging.

_We will start on those while waiting for the other four to come. _Sam assured. I had my mind on other things though, like imprinting on Bella. I forced myself to focus. She was waiting for him to continue.

_The only and most important rule is you most obey an order from Jacob or me._

_So, that's it? If you say 'stay out of school', or something like that, I have to do it without question, right?_She asked or more like snorted. She found it a little hard to believe that there was only one rule, mostly because I had told her of a lot of my 'restrictions'.

_Yeah, that's pretty much it. Whatever we say goes. _I confirmed thinking of what she said. _And you do need to stay out of school for awhile, until you can control yourself._Memories of Sam's went across my mind, bad memories.

_'Kay._ She said in agreement.

The others burst in the clearing noisily then, gossiping 'quietly' to each other about Bella. The quieted quickly, giving Bella wary glances.

_Hey, Bella._They said, unsure what to think. Quil was pouring out his feelings about the whole 'incident' to her, hoping to find so way to make up for it. Maybe now that he'd be able to see into her he'd know he was forgiven a long time ago.

_Hi._She said rushed wanting to get to a different subject. _So, Sam do you have any ideas why, I'm here right now?_

_We're not sure, we have a few sketchy assumptions, but we haven't had enough time to get in to it that much. Now we have to teach you the ropes. _Sam informed her.

_But you said there was only one rule._She had this puzzled look on her face, not getting it. She was lovely even confused, I wonder how Bella feels about the whole imprinting thing. Wait, a fact dawned on me, maybe she _didn't know_ that we'd imprinted. Should I tell her? No, the shock of being a well, werewolf is enough. Don't want to overload her; I know, I'll tell her tomorrow when things die down some.

Now to keep my mind off her…at least for a little while. Uh…La Push is a reservation. No that wouldn't work; I'll just um… hum a tune! Yeah that's it I'll hum a tune! I began humming random notes, just to keep busy.

_Jacob__! Sam _Snapped, angry that I hadn't answered.

_Sorry. Uhh… yeah, that pretty much covers it._ I mumbled not wanting to get off my task. I went back to humming the tuneless tune. But was pulled into the sort of excitement of the next 'test'.

_Good, now we can try to get you to phase back. To do this you- _Sam was cut short by Bella. Not very smart to cut him off. Bella had left our view, she was a girl after all, but she should have waited for Sam to finish.

Sam sighed, making his irritation clear. He started again,_ like I was saying, _a warning growl to Bella slipped between his teeth, _to do this think of a calming memory._

Every one thought of that certain happy thing, I thought of Bella. I could feel my bones cracking back into places, the reddish fur retreating. Until finally I was back in human form, the feeling of phasing still fresh. We put on our shorts for Bella's benefit, Embry tugging on a shirt also.

We heard a sigh from the trees, before a voice rang out startling us all.

"Does anyone have a shirt I can use?" Bella shouted. Everyone was petrified from shock; no one had actually expected her to change back, especially not on the _first_ try.

"Yea," Embry muttered, breaking the coma like state. "Hold on a second."

He yanked off his shirt, tossing it in the general direction of Bella. She came through the stand of trees a moment later, the tee only reaching mid-thigh, exposing some of her scares. Our jaws dropped at the sight of actually seeing her back in human form.

"What?" she asked pulling at the edges of the shirt.

It was a minute before one of us could speak, Sam summing up our thoughts, "It's just that it usually takes days, weeks to be able to calm down enough to change back. Only Jacob has been able to do it as fast as you have."

I snorted to myself; even _I_ hadn't done it that fast.

"Oh," she, understanding.

"So," began Jared, breaking the tension. "How does it feel to be the first pack sister, a big giant wolf?"

"Umm…" she started, thinking. "Kind of cool I guess; Now that I can protect myself, from all the monsters after me."

Grins broke across our faces, though mine was a little hesitant. I didn't like the idea so much, but she'd want catch her pursuer.

"I guess that would be sort of cool," Quil said seeming to have finally broken his streak of depression. About time.

"Tomorrow you start your shift," Sam commanded. "Time to go home now Bella, we'll walk you."

"You don't need to I can-" Bella protested, but Sam signaled that his decision was final. Bella stomped along beside me, her arms quivering lightly. Not enough for her to notice though. I pulled her to me, putting face in her hair, breathing deeply.

"You smell nice, Bells, like flowers," I said, my voice muffled by her hair. She smelled wonderful, as usual. I stopped suddenly, Bella jerked forward in my arms, caught off guard. She smelled the _same_, not like us!

"Jake?" She asked, looking up at me.

"She doesn't _smell_ like us! She smells _human_!" I burst out in my shocked excitement. We could use to our advantage when hunting, this is excellent! She smelled her hair and my arm, trying to differentiate.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"Come smell her!" I told them. Sam and the others approached, surrounding us, each taking a chunk of her hair and inhaling.

"You're right, she smells human!" Embry said pointing out the obvious.

"Just another mystery about me," she muttered, losing her patience. "Come on let's go."

"Alright, come on guys," Sam commanded us; we started up again. A few minutes later we were at her house, Charlie snoozing on the porch. Bella woke him up, his face going scarlet he stumbled inside grumbling about 'half naked boys'.

"Come down to La Push tomorrow, when you wake up," Sam instructed her. "We'll give you two sometime alone." He mumbled a few last words to me before melting into the forest with the others, "Go home after you leave."

We stood for a moment unsure what to do before I swept her into a vice-tight hug. She hugged me back just as tight, making me laugh at her new found strength. I released her taking her face in my hands.

I closed the gap between us placing my lips on hers. Our hands tangled in each other's hair as the kiss became more intense. It was the most passionate kiss we had ever shared and sadly we needed air. We broke both gasping for breath, I loved her kisses.

She told me goodnight and I gave her a short goodnight kiss. I waited until I heard her on the stairs before leaving. After stripping down I exploded into wolf form, my paws thudding almost silently against the ground as I raced to La Push.

I loved the speed that came with this curse; it was faster than a car could ever go. I reached my house within minutes, phasing back, I crept in the house. I didn't want to wake my dad. Upon reaching my room I plunked down on the mattress.

Worn out I closed my eyes, seeing only Bella's face behind my eyelids; I hoped to catch some z's.

**99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

**There it is the super chapter! I have a poll on my bio if anyone wants to vote, please!! Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally the 10****th**** chapter! Woot! Sorry it took so long, I was having a bit of writers block. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Twilight series, Jacob and Bella would have gotten together a long time ago. I don't own the series or characters, just my writing!**

**10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

I opened my eyes to my gray room, thunder clouds sounding miles away. Though my eyes were still bleary from sleep, all the colors and shapes looked so much _sharper_ than they had the morning before. A quick peek at the clock told me it was getting near to eleven. I stared at the pale ceiling, taking in what had happen to me.

That I was a werewolf. It was neat and all that I could be with Jacob and the pack without him worrying about my safety anymore, that I wasn't weak and defenseless now. True, it would take some time before I was stable enough for school or people, but that wasn't too bad. I didn't even mind that I morphed into a giant dog, being a werewolf had its perks, there was just one little thing that bothered me.

That it was my sworn duty to kill vampires. I mean I understood there are bad vampires, ones that feed upon humans. Like Victoria, the thought of her made me shudder. But there _are _good ones, who help humans. Like the-_wince_- Cullens. I knew there was a treaty between us and them it was just that every fiber in me's instinct is to kill them.

It doesn't matter to my wolf self that they feed on animals, not humans. All that matters is what they are, vampires. My wolf self is so racist, I thought laughing quietly at my own joke. I would have stayed thinking in bed all day but Sam's orders and my stomach forced me out of bed.

While changing into new clothes I noticed that my body was now toned, but not in a big huge muscles sort of way. My stomach growled angrily as I was putting my hair into a pony tail, I needed food, soon. I ran down the steps not tripping once, Jacob's scent was all over downstairs.

I wonder where he's hiding. As I made my way into the kitchen I saw a flash of movement by the fridge.

"Boo!" he yelled as he jumped out.

"Hi, Jacob," I said calmly to him as I walked by to some get cereal. "You didn't scare me."

"Darn," he said sullenly. I filled my bowl dumping milk on top, then ravenously dug in. On my third bowl I noticed Jacob staring, the corners of his lips twitching.

"What are you looking at?" I questioned. "You eat like this all the time."

His smirk stretched into a grin, "I've just never seen _you_ eat like _me_."

"Well it is kind of fun to watch," I admitted, filling my bowl again. I munched on my cereal, watching the rain turn into flakes of snow that were slowly drifting down. After finishing the box of cereal, though I was still hungry, we headed out for the line of timber.

"Wanna race?" Jacob asked, as we walked through the trees.

I thought on it a minute, well I would be tripping every other step. And I could show Jake up so, "Yeah!"

"Okay," he said, getting ready to take off. I dug my heels into the ground, bending my knees slightly I preparing for takeoff. Jacob looked at me for a second, a smug grin plastered to his face. "On your mark, get set…Go!"

I took off, the wind whistled past me ears, I was just in front Jacob, barely. I hope I don't fall. I took large breath fulls of the crisp air, enjoying the feeling of exhilaration. The snowflakes that were drifting down stuck to my bare arms, melting on contact.

I wasn't really sure which way to go so every time Jacob changed direction so did I. A familiar faded red house came into view and I was in the lead! I was going to win! Jacob took note of this and pressed himself even faster, but I kept my lead. _Almost there…_

That was when I tripped, how convenient. I cursed my lack of balance as I flung out my arms to catch myself. I had almost beaten him! This is so unfair! I was on the verge of tears thanks to my anger. Warm arms caught me before I hit the ground. I took deep breaths calming myself, blinking away the angry tears.

Jacob had put me on my feet, hands still on my shoulders, looking me over to make sure I was okay.

"You know," he began, looking at me. "That was a pretty close race, but I'd have to say…you won!"

"Really?!" I asked I had never been_ faster_ than him. He nodded. I was practically jumping up and down with happiness. Jacob was giving me that loving stare again, but I got over it.

We walked over to Sam's, I was pretty much skipping, but whatever. I straightened up becoming serious, before going in. Sam and Emily were talking on the coach when we came in, Sam gave her a quick peck on the lips and we went outside. He went straight to the forest with us following behind him.

"Today we're just going to practice phasing and self control," Sam informed me, still leading us somewhere. He stopped abruptly in a small clearing. He whirled around, and in one fluid movement his hand connected with my face.

I stood there in shock for a moment, why would he do that? What did I do wrong? Within seconds I was fuming, anger shaking me. "What the heck Sam?!" I yelled at him.

"Control!" Jacob had bellowed, but the fleeting smug look on Sam's face sent me over the edge. Before I knew what I was doing, I had phased, jumping on Sam. He caught on a little late, he thought I'd have enough control, he phased under me, since I had pinned him down. Snarls sounded from me as we tussled.

I was complete anger, no rationality. Sam managed to pin me, still snarling a continuous growl. I snapped at his throat hopping to get free, not listening to anything Sam was saying. He had no right to slap me! None!

_Bella! Listen to me! _He said angrily.

What?! I snapped.

_It was a test! A self control test! I had to get you angry, to see how you would react. _He explained, calming me. But I didn't dare calm down all the way; I didn't want to be _naked_ in front of them.

Sam freed me from his restraint; I got up shaking off the dirt.

Sorry about that Sam. I mumbled ashamed of my lack of control.

_Its__ okay Bella no one ever passes that test the first time. _Sam told me, saying it was no big deal.

Why didn't Jacob do anything? I asked my feelings hurt; did he not like me anymore?

_He still likes you Bella, don't worry. He just knew there was going to some tests. He's not allowed to interfere. _Sam stated, relieving my suspicions. Jacob had disappeared in the trees, he had phased because we felt his presence in our minds.

We had spent the whole day practicing self control, and mastering the art of shifting on command. My temper had gotten better after countless taunts, but I still wasn't ready for school. We had gone back for dinner and so now here I was on my first patrol.

It was well, to sum it up, boring. At the moment I was walking the border, on the lookout for even a whiff of vampire. There wasn't a speck of dirt that smelled like vampire on the border. I wasn't really sure what they smelled like, but the guys said I'd know it when I smelled it. I only hoped they were right.

I was wondering if I could do a front flip, since I couldn't do one before without killing myself, when it hit me. An over powering smell that burned my nose, driving me crazy with the want to find what was at the end of the scents trail. It was sweet, too sweet, sickly sweet.

As soon as I realized what the scent belonged to I called my pack brothers.

Jacob! Guys! I smell vampire! Come quick! I called, feeling excitement fill me in anticipation. My wolf instincts were itching to get the vampire, and oddly enough I was kind of keyed up, too.

_Bloodsucker?!_That was Jacob with his usual slurs. _We're coming! Come on guys, leech hunt! _

_Sweet, good job Bella! _That was Paul; my shift was almost over so Paul and Jared were here.

There arrived within minutes all inhaling the disgusting smell, eagerly, aroused for the hunt.

_This trail is fairly fresh so we'll track it-_Jacob was cut off by Paul.

_Yesss_Cheered Paul excitedly.

_Well, not _all _of us, some of us need to still watch the border. Just Jared and Bella. Jared because he's been one us the longest out of this group, and Bella because she's never been on a hunt._

_ Humph! _Growled Paul, he really wanted to go.

Jacob took lead as we snuffed the ground, running toward our destination. Instincts took over, following the putrid fragrance deeper and deeper into the dark forest. Jared howled as we closed in on the vampire, the scent becoming more overwhelming by the second. Then there it was brown haired, crimson red eyes,a wild cat like look to him.

It took him about a millisecond to see we were there and then he took off. We ran after him in hot pursuit, almost had him in our grasp. But he disappeared behind a tree for one second and we lost him. We found ourselves surrounded by a web of different trails leading in all directions, it was frustrating. We'd pretty much had him, but now we were all turned around.

Disappointed howls escaped our throats, as we voiced our grief. We returned to La Push, tails down in shame. Jacob, Embry, and my shift were over so we changed back, quickly clothing our selves. Jacob had his arm around my shoulders as we walked down the street to my house.

He was anxious; he couldn't seem to keep still when we stopped at my door.

"You did well tonight Bells," he told me, fidgeting.

"What are you so jumpy about, Jacob?" I asked, wanting to know now. What was he keeping from me?

"Well, I need to tell you something. I know the past couple have days have been a shock, just don't freak out, okay?" He said, eyeing me nervously. "I… I imprinted on you."

I stared at him, not daring to believe what he said. Was Jacob really meant for me? I want him to be it's just he said he didn't imprint, and now he has?

"What?" I asked in an unbelieving over state.

"I imprinted on you," he repeated looking worried. "It happened yesterday, when you exploded into a wolf."

"Oh, okay." The words started to sink in; explaining the new feeling his lips gave, like electricity. I had a craving for his lips then; I pulled his face to mine. Our lips molded together on contact, the 'imprinted feeling' making my lips tingle. We kissed passionately for a few minutes before breaking off for oxygen.

Jacob having recovered asked, "So you're okay with it?" What a stupid question.

"Of course, Jake. Now no other girl can steal your heart, you're all _mine_," I said happily, enjoying the thought. A yawn filled my mouth reminding me it was time for bed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Bella," Jacob said, blowing me a kiss as he went to the timber line. I went inside quietly, hurriedly getting ready for bed. I sank under the covers, exhaustion finally wearing me down, until I fell asleep.

**10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

**There you go! Do you guys want a more successful hunt in the next chapter **_**or **_**some Cullens to come back? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11!

**Here is the 11****th**** chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

It had been weeks since my first patrol, we hadn't found anymore fresh trails on the vampire, so patrols were boring.

I got my temper under control and returned to school. My friends took notice on my appearance change. I just told them I started tanning and hit my growth spurt. I also said I had mono ("isn't that the kissing disease?") to cover my missed schooling.

So here I was on patrol again; bored again. Jacob and Quil were pacing; they were rounding the south side and I was on the North. I kicked a nice size rock a couple feet, wondering. Nothing in particular, I didn't really have much to wonder about, just wondering. Was being a werewolf going to be more exciting?

Quil responded, _Well, today it is! Leach scent; get your butt down here Bella! _

About time. I stated, running to them, the scent burning my nose even though I was nowhere close to them, yet. They had sent me a mental image of their location, smells included. I sprinted through the short distance, easily arriving within the minute.

The horrific scent filled my nostrils, the burning sensation kicking in my instincts. The other two were already tracking the vampire, I joined in eagerly. I snuffled the fairly new scent, searching, hoping for any newer leads. I circled around a tree to find a body; I wrinkled my nose as the sickly sweet smell intensified.

There were two bite marks at the throat of the victim, but the trail flared up here. I felt a little nauseated with a dead person in front of me, at least we'd get the persons' killer, though, I thought bitterly. I called the guys over who had been engrossed in their own sniffing.

They each felt a pang at the sight, but soon that sorrow became determination. I pulled in a large, stinging breath of air; it went east. That was where the trail was leading. We took off, staying strictly to trees. Our paws padded silently a long, our ears alert for any sounds.

Tracking was fairly easy work, just follow the scent. So our eyes were peeled for any movement, looking even closer as the perfume of their stench became even more amassed. Our eyes caught the glow of its pale skin beyond us by several meters, we slowed instantly, our breathing became shallower as the spoiled scent meet our noses.

Jacob directed us to circle around, Quil to the left, me to the right. We slunk into our positions forming a triangle, the bloo-(Oh, great. The pack was rubbing off on me.) vampire still oblivious. It was the same one as last time, the one with the brown hair. He was tearing apart a tree for some unknown reason.

As Jacob gave the signal to move in I felt nervous. What was I supposed to do it I caught him? There was no time to think about that though, we closing in at an alarming rate. The vampire having been consumed in his work looked up just in time to see the jaws of Quil closing around his face.

He jerked his head out but not fast enough, half his face was torn off. He roared in anguish, striking out at Quil, missing by barley an inch. He hissed and turned to run through a small gap between us, but Jacob got his teeth into the vampires arm, tearing it off with a loud rip.

He screamed in anger, kicking Jacob in the leg, he yelped but no permanent damage was done. His head whipped around, his one eye darting around franticly for an opening, an escape route. But there was none. As we closed in for the kill, my instincts took over, darting in and ripping a large chunk out his back.

I thought I would feel sick, but I didn't the adrenaline just escalated. I wanted to rip, to tear it apart, to destroy it. And that's just what we did, each having a go at it, until it was just a heap of shredded marble. Our breath was labored as the height went down, satisfied of the work done.

Jacob being the only one who had clothes shifted back to light the flesh. Striking the match held it above the pile, before dropping it. The mass emitted purple smoke, releasing its terrible odor for all. We stayed for a while making sure the fire didn't get out of hand and burn the forest down.

As we ran back, realization dawned on me. I killed, _killed_ a vampire. A vampire! I couldn't believe what I had done, as I put my clothes on. M y stomach twisted into knots, would I have done the same if it had been a golden eyed vampire?

I kissed Jacob goodbye, who was beaming from the hunt, and started walking home. I felt terrible the whole way home, even though I kept reassuring myself it was for the best. Would I ever get us to the hunts?

I made it through the last couple of trees, before the same reeking odor hit me. Only it wasn't _as _bad. More like a couple weeks old sugary cake, than a few years. Maybe it was a newly turned vampire. Did it get Charlie?!

I bound to my house, quickly unlocking the door, before slipping in. I stopped dead in my tracks; there were two people in my living room I had _neve_r expected to see again.

Were they crying?

**Cliff hanger! Sorry it was so short… So who do you want to come back? Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, ****Emmet, Edward, ****Esme, Rosalie? Which two? Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long, I got grounded. Well anyway here's chapter 12! Enjoy!!**

* * *

Alice had been dry-crying softly, Edward had been staring angrily at the floor, fists balled, skin stretched over his knuckles. On the sound of my entrance though, they had sprung to their feet, their perfect faces contorted into a scowl. The dirty look melted off their chalk white skin to be replaced by a slack-jawed confusion.

"Bella!" Came Alice's shrill scream. She threw herself onto me crying, again, into my shoulder. "Oh! I" -she drew in a shaky breath – "thought you were dead! We thought a werewolf killed you, with them being so unstable! And their scent is everywhere!"

Edward was holding me from behind (Alice still holding onto me with a death grip) kissing my hair like he'd never left. "We thought you'd died! I can't even begin to tell you how glad I am," he murmured into my hair, resting his chin on my head, still saying how relieved he was. It was just like old times, kind of, except I'd have a few broken bones right now if I was still human.

Actually I was quite comfortable and happy, between some of my used-to-be favorite people until I_ really_ realized what was going on. Something about this picture was seriously wrong. Edward was here. So was Alice. And they were hugging me. I'm a werewolf. With two vampires. Who happen to me hugging and kissing me? Wait a second…

"Get off me!" I shrieked at them. They looked at me concerned, probably thought I was a lunatic. "Get off!"

They let go of me and stepped back inhumanly quickly. The smell I now noticed burned my air ways from them being so close. Their stench was all over me, making me shake from wanting to phase. It was like a gut reaction now, holding onto a tiny shred of humanity kept me from losing my control.

They're good vampires, they eat animals. Not people. I kept repeating this over and over in my mind, hoping it would help.

"Wait, what the heck are you doing here? You guys thought I was dead?" I asked. None of this seemed to be making sense. "Edward said you weren't coming back and now you're here….I'm so confused!"

I'm backed to the wall, leaning against it trying to piece things together. Their way too-sugary reek wasn't helping, they were a little too close. It was putting the little self control I'd gathered over the last few weeks to its limits.

"You guys smell," I muttered. They were still just standing there taken aback by outburst, but this statement put expressions on their perfect faces.

"We…_s__mell_?" Alice questioned innocently. She and Edward sniffed their arms, then clothes. Why were they so confused?

"Yeah. I probably stink to you too, though," I responded, but their faces remained the same. It didn't seem to ring a bell. "You know like a werewolf."

Their eyebrows raised in understanding, I wonder what they'll think of me.

"Well you have werewolf scent _on_you, but you still smell the same. So I guess you do smell a bit to us…" Edward trailed off. I still have the same scent…? Oh, yeah! I forgot I still smell Bella-ey! "But I don't understand why we smell to you."

"Well, uh…" I said, stumped. What should say? "I'll explain later…So why'd you think I was…dead?"

"I can't see peoples futures when they're dead, and I was just wondering how you were doing, since it'd been so long. So I tried to look into your future, but nothing happened," she explained, sadly. "The family was devastated, Edward crushed. But we decided to visit your grave, see how you…died."

"Why do guys care so much, I mean it was you who just ditched me," I snapped irritated and confused. "Edward said you _didn't want_ me anymore."

"Bella I just wanted you to live a normal human life," Edward burst out, dread in his honey silk voice. "So I had to make you think that, so you wouldn't come after us…"

"You could have just told me that!" I yelled shaking with fury. "I would've understood and…"

"Not let us leave," Edward finished grimly. But it was true, I would've never let him leave, I would've told him I didn't want a _normal_ life. How could he just for my, my safety?! He could've just changed me! I held my head in my hands sinking to the floor, hoping I wouldn't lose it and attack them.

"Go on," I muttered angrily.

Alice was glaring Edward who looked nervous. "So we went to the cemetery, no grave. We decided to check your house, maybe you weren't dead yet," Her eyes shone hopefully as if she'd just gone through that moment. "We reached your house and searched it everywhere, we were desperate. But you weren't here or anywhere close by. And the werewolf stank is all over this place so we thought a werewolf slipped up and killed you."

I remained silent mulling things over. They cared all this time; Edward cared enough to distance himself from me. But it was a stupid act of love, I still didn't have that normal life he'd wanted for me. I'm dating a werewolf, who's imprinted on me, am a werewolf and a revenge psycho vampire wants me dead. I don't think I'll ever get that normal life.

Wait, hold up Edward told nothing but lies in the end so… "Edward you said you made all of that up, that none of its true," I choked out, swallowing hard. Nervous knots coiled in my stomach. "So you still-"

"Love you," he finished with compassionate eyes. He stepped forward taking my hands, looking into my eyes. I didn't move away, I couldn't, I was frozen by his words. I wasn't even shaking I was so badly shocked by those two words. "Bella I never, _ever_stopped loving you. I may have made a stupid mistake leaving you but I only wished for you to have a happy life without mythical creatures. I missed you, a lot."

I just looked at him; the words just didn't seem to reach my brain. Then it hit me full force and I was crying, a thing I hadn't done in a long time, and my body was quaking. They both wore alarmed expressions, clearly confused. He loved me and now I had Jacob. He loved me all along!

It was just too much with them caring and coming back and him loving me. I was afraid I'd go over the edge any second, "I need to go," I said trying to keep my voice strong and stop blubbering over him.

"Go where Bella?" he asked concerned, not letting go of me. I wrenched myself from his cold grasp walking out the door briskly.

"To Sam," I told him keeping my answer short, going to the woods. Edward was behind me.

"Can I drive you?" he asked politely not getting any of the hints of what I was.

"No," I muttered, my shape blurred for a second, I was going to explode any time now. I need to lose him. Fast.

"Would you at least drive?" he asked again, what was he getting at?

"No," I muttered again. I was just entering the woods when his cold hand held my shoulder. I stopped, the idiot! Didn't he see I wasn't in the mood for this crap?! "What?!"

"I'm not letting you go in there alone, Bella," said sternly. "I don't want you getting hurt."

I laughed darkly. "I guarantee you Edward I'll be fine. I can take care of myself now," I spit angrily. I made a movement to leave, but his grip didn't loosen one bit. I could yank myself free but he'd still follow.

"Bella why don't you just stay home and we'll leave?" he suggested in a hurt voice. This was going to be hard but I'd have to do it, I couldn't risk hurting him physically. So I'd just have to do it emotionally, even if I don't mean it.

"Let go of me, bloodsucker!" I yelled, his hand instantly dropped, not being able to believe what I'd just said. I felt like the _absolute worst_ person on the planet then and desperately wanted to apologize, but I couldn't. Not then. I ran from his paralyzed figure on the tree line, tears streaking down my face.

"Who's Sam, Bella?" he whispered to his self, pain so easily heard in his lovely voice that it almost broke my heart then and there. "Your boyfriend?"

"No," I said quietly knowing full well that he'd here. "Jacob, the werewolf is."

Then I ran until I was sure it was safe to phase, dreading the others being in my head when I was in so much misery.

**So……Please review!!!**** Oh and do you want an Edward POV chapter? Yes/no?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone who review on the last chapter! Anyway, ****once again finally the next chapter….so here you go….**

I transformed as soon as I was out of view of him, not bothering to strip down. What was wrong with me? I'm over him, I have my imprint now. I should be happy. Then why is it so hard to know that he l-,_ loves _me? The tears were streaking down my fur; I tried to blink them away.

_Bella what's wrong? _Jared asked. I'd almost forgotten about them, but not quite.

Nothing, I said not sounding how I'd wanted.

_There __**is**__something so tell us-_ Paul had started impatiently, but I didn't want to talk right now. So blocked them from my thoughts, I just wanted to be alone. The trees were just a mass of green and brown blending as I raced past to avoid the others.

I pushed my legs faster hoping to be able to run away from it all. I guess it really wasn't a surprise, I'd always hoped deep down that it really was a lie. That he would come back, but now that I was actually hearing it from him… It was just a lot to take, especially now that I had a boyfriend. A whole different life.

Did that mean he wanted me back? No, Bella. Don't think like that, you'd just be hurting Jacob and yourself. And Edward, because you would not- no, could not go back to him. You're a werewolf now, with your_ soul mate_.

So what if he's back, it's just Edward. I'm over him, right? Of course, don't be silly. But what if he does want me still, even if he knew what I am? Could I betray my instincts, the pack and even Jacob that much just for an…an old crush?

But I was just trying desperately to convince myself I'd never do something so horribly selfish, when the answer was maybe I would. Why couldn't I just be happy with what I had and not want more? I already had a great guy, a nice family…. I don't need two… I just want both of them.

You can't have Edward, Bella, he's not for you. I'm with, Jacob. I mean Edward was the one who left so he'll just have to deal with the consequences, even if it hurts him. My running slowed to a canter as I calmed down, thinking more rationally. I'm sure he'll find a nice vampire girl, be happy… hopefully.

But what if he doesn't?! Stop right there, Bella. Just stop thinking about him, completely. No need to worry he'll be fine. I started thinking of the pack, La push, Charlie, Jacob, anything that didn't have to do with the Cullens.

I stopped and looked around me, not like anything ever looked familiar. I mean it was just a bunch of trees and I was in a forest, trees were everywhere. I sniffed the crisp air; it had some 'Cullen' smell in it. It's just probably coming from me though, as Alice and _Edward _smothered me in their stench.

No smell of my brothers, I must have gone pretty far. Oh well. My tongue lolled out of the side of my mouth as I panted lightly, a bit out of breath from the sudden run. I felt kind of funny with my tongue hanging out, like a dog. I giggled to myself at the feeling.

I let out a steamy puff of air, sighing as I relaxed into another form. My fur disappeared, my bones shrank, mouth changed, senses dulled, slightly. The phasing process took less than a second; I rolled my shoulders back, and then cracked my neck feeling refreshed after my little meltdown-ish thing.

I reached down to my ankle for my clothes but they weren't there… I smacked my forehead with the heel of my hand. Duh! I'd exploded without taking my clothes off! Great, how smart of me… Well I wasn't really planning on going to tell the pack what happened yet so I guess I was fine until then.

I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest feeling tired. I'll just rest for a minute, and then figure out what I'm going to do… my eyelids slid down over my eyes as I slowly drifted into a light sleep.

My head jerked up, there was snarling and howling. It was getting closer every second. I wonder what the problem is, I thought groggily. The ground shook from the running wolf, they were getting closer. A snarling reddish wolf came into sight, skidding to a stop when he saw me.

I phased quickly hoping I'd been fast enough. Jacob approached me sniffing curiously.

_Why is there vampire scent all over you? _He demanded, growling at me. _Did you fight a vampire without us? The guys told me you'd run off acting weird._

No! How stupid do you think I am? I asked him agitated by his assumptions.

_Then why do you smell like leech? _He asked again, a little more nicely. More calmly.

Well…. Edward and Alice came back. I couldn't lie. The stench was all over me. I was not in the mood for this.

_What?! _He gasped, his upper lips twitching, wanting to form a snarl through his teeth.

Chill out. I told him showing him what had happened earlier, but mostly kept my feelings to myself.

_Stupid bloodsuckers hugging you…_ he grumbled extremely upset that they were back. His growls rumbled from his chest as he paced back and forth. _They__ have __no right being here… We'd better go warn the pack so they don't break the treaty._

_Sure, Jacob._ What else was I supposed to do? _Do __you __have any clothes?__ I'd__ rather be in human form at the moment._I really was just scared that I'd let one of my thoughts of Edward slip in and upset him.

_Yeah, I brought some for you just in case._ He thought, jerking his head to a bundle of clothes at his ankle. _Hold on a second. _He left me alone while he phased back, and then tossed me a shirt and shorts. I snatched them up in my mouth leaving the area to change back.

I slipped on the clothes as soon as I was human again and hurried back to Jacob. I didn't want to be alone to long, afraid of my mind wandering. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips before we set out for the pack. We walked side by side, his arm on my shoulder giving me a reassuring squeeze.

Long tense minutes passed before the silence was broken. I couldn't take it anymore; I stepped in front of him. He almost ran me over not catching my movements fast enough.

"Sorry," he mumbled, his eyes searching the woods around us.

"Jacob, look at me," I commanded taking his browned face in my hands. "I can't stand the silence. Say something."

He looked at me curiously, a smile playing at the edges of his lips. "Bella, what do want?" He stopped looking away from me at something, his shaggy eyebrows raising for a second before assuming their original position.

"Jacob, what are you looking at?" I asked distracted by his sudden distraction, I went to turn my head, but he stopped me. He was looking at me again, his hands on the sides of my face. "What-?"

"I love you Bella," he told me cutting me off.

"I love you too, Jacob," I said my face crumpling into confusion. What was with the sudden passion?

"Kiss me," he said almost urgently. I blinked, why didn't he just kiss me?

"Okay," I breathed, tilting my head up to his mouth. He leaned down pressing his lips to mine, kissing me passionately. It seemed almost desperate the way his lips moved under mine, but it was loving all the same. As I took in a breath I understood why the kissing was so immediate, the sickly aroma made me feel like choking.

I pushed Jacob away. "Jacob!" I gasped, outraged at him. "How could you?! You knew Edward was watching us and you have me kiss you! In front of him!" My arms were shaking from my anger towards Jacob, why did he have to do that? Even if he was jealous he knows I wouldn't leave him!

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't know you would get this mad, I was just-" He began sullenly, looking apologetic. I cut him off though; I didn't want to hear it.

"Just stop there Jacob, I'm sure you had your reasons," I told him sounding understanding, tricking him. His face lit up, and then I raised my voice crushing the hope on his face. "And I'm sure Edward hates me now. Now that he knows what I am and now that he thinks I'm _rude enough_ to make out with my boyfriend in front of him!"

Jacob frowned madly at himself, "I'll go tell the pack Bella. I suppose you want to be by yourself."

"Yeah, I do. So later, Jacob," I said harshly. He waved and we went separate ways, me to my house for some sleep and him to 'warn' the pack. I ran home, no tears coming, knowing it would exhaust me enough to go to sleep almost immediately.

When I got there, their scent was still there bothering my sensitive nose. I quickly showered to get the smell off me before climbing into bed. I was asleep as soon as my eyes closed.

**So a little dramatic, but what do you think? Please review! I love reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Easter, y'all. Thanks to all the people who reviewed and their ideas!**

I woke up with a start, jolting straight up in my bed. The muggy sunshine brought my attention to my rocking chair. To a certain sparkling vampire. Edward. My already shallow breath from the stench hitched at the sight of him.

I fell off the bed.

I scrambled to my feet, backing up to window in case I needed a quick escape. Edward was still in the chair, calm as ever. While on the other hand I was tensely pressed up against a wall. It was quiet for a few minutes, he was probably waiting for me to relax, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Bella…I don't care if you're a werewolf," Edward spoke standing up his gaze locked on me. "I knew you didn't mean it when you called me a bloodsucker; I know why you did it. I understand and… I still love…and I want to be with you again."

"Well you got what you wanted, you're with me," I said as calmly as I could, my fists clenching and unclenching. "But, could you leave now? I'm not really safe to be around….maybe you could visit again in a few weeks…"

"No, Bella that's not what I meant," he said chuckling at my stupidity; taking a few steps closer to me. "I meant how we _were, _girlfriend/boyfriend. Only so much more..."

"I don't think that would really work…" I told him, unwanted feelings stirring in me. "I already have a _boyfriend_."

His perfect face drooped at the word but he didn't give up, "But he's _just _a boyfriend. We share something special Bella."

"_Shared_, something special, Edward," I said grimly, the butterflies churning in my stomach. "I don't love you anymore."

"That's a lie Bella," he said calling my bluff, taking a few more steps. "I know you still love me, you were talking in your sleep about it."

"So…" I muttered, hating my sleep talking.

"So," he began closing the distance between us. "That means I still have a chance with you." He took my chin in his cold fingers, staring intently at me with those dazzling eyes. Those stupid dazzling eyes.

In my moment of parilization he had set his lips on top of mine, slowly, hesitantly.



I turned my head even though, part of me really just wanted to enjoy the moment. Edwards's eyes held a sense of accomplishment about them, probably thought he got somewhere with me because I didn't punch him for that. I should've though, could've taught him a lesson.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said, his apology dripping with sincereness. I didn't believe it for one second though, he wasn't sorry he probably do it again the next chance he got. "I should've waited…But I'm not giving up on you."

"Sure," I said, impatiently. "Now get out."

He waved, and then was gone. His stench still lingered, so I couldn't be sure if he was totally gone. I showered getting all the sweetness off me, and then headed down for breakfast. As I shoveled down my cereal I could tell Edward was around.

The forest seemed eerie knowing Edward was following me, I felt like I was being stalked. And I pretty much knew was being stalked.

"What do you want Edward?!" I yelled to what seemed to be no one. The trees leaves shivered from the unnatural wind caused by him. He was standing in front of me, flashing his perfect teeth. "Stop following me," I growled.

The smile melted from his lips. "I just want to make sure you're safe, Bella," he replied innocently.

"Oh, _please_," I sighed, rolling my eyes at him. I wasn't weak, helpless Bella anymore. "I can take care of myself. _Really_."

"But still…" Edward began trying to plead his case. How pathetic, I'm a big girl now. He was blabbing on about 'just wanting to make sure I got there safely'. I was getting tired of this overly protectiveness.

"Later," I said bursting into wolf form. He wouldn't be able to keep up now. I ran from his glistening white figure, pounding my paws into the mossy ground. The sunlight was choppy divided by the trees leaves.

It was a little nauseating the way it looked going so fast. I was feeling dizzy now and the trees seemed to come out of nowhere. I barely missed the last two, hey was that a deer?

BAM! I hit a tree when I wasn't looking, typical, clumsy me. Paul and Embry were laughing in my head at my inability to focus.

Shut up, guys! It's not funny! I yelled/thought. Stupid boys. I made my anger known growling at them aloud and in my head.

_It was so funny! _Paul snickered. _And you know it!_

_Yeah. _Embry agreed.



I shut off their thoughts, racing towards their location to beat them up. I was focused this time; nothing was going to stop my path of destruction. I could see Paul's shaking gray body so I jumped. I landed on his back taking a bite at his ears.

Embry bite my foot and I turned on him attacking him in pure rage. The three of us tussled, no one really on any teams, every man for himself. It turned into a play fight after awhile all hurt feelings mended.

A rancid smell met our noses and we froze.

What now?! I thought, snarling viciously. I whipped my head around just about ready to attack Edward.

**Okay, what do you think?! I really want to know! Please review!! I love reviews!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**It's finally another chapter!! School's out!! Yay!! Thank you for all the reviews, glad you've all waited so long for this one! Heads up! This story is finally going to end, only one or two more chapters after this one.**

**15151515151515155151515151515155151515151515155151515151551515151515151551515151515**

I launched myself at the pale figure, my mouth open in a snarl. The vampire vanished and I landed roughly on the dirt. The growls were still peeling from my throat, as I got to my feet.

_That redheaded bloodsucker was on our land!_ Paul pointed out. _This means war!_

Red?! I gasped in my mind. That meant Victoria! Guys that wasn't a Cullen!

_You mean it was the leech after you? _Jared asked.

Yeah, so- I began but I was interrupted. Edward flew into the small clearing, his gaze passing over us.

"Sorry to be on your land _mutts," _he sneered. I guess he was mad at me, or couldn't tell it was me since we were rolling around together. "But Victoria's scent goes through here, so can I please have permission to be on your land for the time being?"

_No way is that parasite going to be on our land! He's even breaking the treaty right now! _Paul yelled in outrage, shaking his big grey head back and forth.

It doesn't matter Paul! He's only trying to help! I told him taking a swipe at his head. I nodded my head quickly at Edward and he left just as fast as he'd appeared.

_You can't just let any old leech on our land, Bella! Even if he is a Cullen! _Jared fumed, snarling in distaste. _The treaty goes back hundreds of years! You can't just change them, only alpha can permit them on our territory! Sam's gonna kill you!_

Woops…..I thought a little ashamed of my hastiness.

'_Woops' doesn't even begin to cover it c_ame Sam's deep voice, threateningly low. I stared shamefully at the ground as Sam lectured me. He didn't yell or anything but getting chastised by the one in command is embarrassing.

I'm sorry….I mumbled. Sam didn't direct any thoughts at me but he was still ticked off.

_Well now she's probably too far away to chase so resume patrol. _Sam ordered, stalking off.

Sam wait! I thought loudly, we could still get her.

_How?_ He asked, stopping. He didn't turn around though.

Paul, Jared I need you guys to get the rest of the pack…..if that's okay with you Sam. I said a little unsure of the plan that was forming in my head.

_Go. _Sam instructs simply, sitting down. They leave quickly, racing to get the others.

So first…..I began the details of the plan unraveling before him.

15151515151515151515151515151515151515151551515151515151515151515151515151515151515

"Jacob!" I called wandering around the far edges of La Push. I shivered from my wet hair repressing the urge to shake. I had washed in a river to make sure I didn't smell like werewolf. That might detour Victoria.

"Jake!" I yelled again, trying to sound lost and scared. I wrapped my arms around myself playing up the act. "Where are you?"

The wolves were 'patrolling' the opposite side of the border and I just happened to get lost. Victoria who was always tip toeing around the pack would notice my scent and think that luck was finally with her. She'd never suspect I was actually capable of defending myself.

The wind whistled through the trees and I hugged myself tighter. I was nervous. I'd be able to smell her a mile away but was I strong enough? Could I keep her here until the pack got to us, or would she slip between my fingers…er, claws? Would she even fall for the trap?

I guess she did, I thought almost smiling in relief as the familiar aroma filled my nostrils.

"Jacob!" I called again, luring her in to the charade. She appeared in front of me within seconds, I flinched. Victoria's face was contorted in a sneer of accomplishment.

"I've finally got you all alone. _Right_ where I want you," she said menacingly, dragging out every syllable. I forced my lower lip to tremble, my eyes to widen. Her red lips spread in satisfaction. She looked down at her nails, examining them for sharpness. "This _could_ be very painless, but I'm going to drag it out a little."

I took a step backward and she sprang forward wrapping an icy hand around my throat and slamming me into a tree. It took her only a second to discover that it was all a trap after feeling the abnormal warmth I gave off. I burst into wolf form Victoria's hand still clutching my windpipe.

_Come on guys!_ I yelled anxiously to the pack boys.

Victoria's face screwed up into an ugly mess of anger. "You little rat," she growled. "Now I'm forced to kill you quickly to get my revenge. Too bad it won't as much fun…" Her white hand closed tighter on my air supply. I shook my head furiously from side to side trying to loosen her death grip, but she just held on limply like a ragdoll.

My claws tore desperately at her body trying to rip her off me, but she didn't seem to feel it. My breathing was ragged as I ripped the parts of her I could reach with my mouth to shreds. Nausea didn't come as her form was becoming more grotesque by the second.

Black dots clouded my vision even though only a mangled arm and shoulder held my neck. My labored breathing was slowing as my brain couldn't hold out much longer without air. I collapsed to the ground in weakness.

_Where….are those….guys?_ I thought slowly, panting hard. Why are my eyelids so _heavy_? I blinked quickly a few times. _Eyelids so heavy can't fight it much longer……_ I thought. A white figure appeared in the trees and my wolfy lips smiled in relief. _Edward._

"Bella!" he called and the pressure was instantly released from my neck. I gasped in air before everything went black.

**15151515151515151515155151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515515151**

**Wow. That took forever to write…curse you writers block!! Please review!**


	16. Chapter the Last

**And here it is the long awaited Ending to the beginning!**

"How long has she been asleep?" someone whispered. I wasn't on the ground anymore; I was on a nice comfortable bed.

"I don't know," a low voice said quietly. Quil. I had clothes on too. I clenched my jaw and balled my fists. I'm going to kill whoever dressed me. "But I think she's awake now."

"Who dressed me?" I growled through clenched teeth, if it was one of the boys…..

"Good morning sleepy, or should I say night?" Quil greeted me brightly.

"Who did it?" I repeated, opening my eyes to glare at him. I was at Jakes house, Jacob was sitting next to Quil, and it sounded like everyone else was in the living room having a party.

Quil sighed rolling his eyes like it was no big deal. "Chill out, Leah dressed you."

I relaxed. My stomach growled loudly to my embarrassment. They laughed as I blushed.

"Time to feed the vampire slayer," Jacob said cheerily taking my hand and helping me out of bed. "But first…." He leaned over and kissed me sweetly, Quil gagged from the doorway. I walked over and punched him on the shoulder.

As soon as I left the bedroom I was greeted with a loud, "BELLA!" The whole pack and everyone ran over and gave me a big group hug. They were all really excited, talking over each other just to congratulate me.

"You were awesome, all tearing her to shreds and-"

"-you did it all by yourself-"

I wasn't really listening but I said thanks now and again trying to push my way out of them, not wanting to be the center of attention. Luckily Jacob saved me.

"Back it up people," He said loudly. "I'm sure she's hungry, you can all gush about it later."

The crowd separated slightly all talking amongst themselves. I ran over to Jake, giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," I said happily. "Now where's the food?"

* * *

"Bye!" I yelled to the pack as they all separated for the night. Jacob jumped in the passenger side to my surprise. "Don't you want to drive?"

"It's your car," he replied. "I thought you liked driving."

"I do," I said simply, backing out of the driveway. On the way back Jacob and I just talked about stuff, not vampires and werewolves just stuff. We were at my house before I knew it.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course," I smiled and pulled his head down to my level. We kissed for a minute before he left giving me another goodnight kiss. I watched him run into the woods, waiting until he was gone before I, too, hurried into the trees.

I went the opposite direction as Jake. I hoped the Cullens wouldn't mind me being on their land for a few minutes. I could see their house, big, grand, and magnificent. I stood in the drive of that big white house for awhile before I had the guts to ring the door bell.

The door flung open and Alice flung herself at me.

"Bella!" she giggled. "I'm so glad you came to visit!"

"Hi, Alice," I smiled. "Actually I didn't come for a visit-" her face fell "I was wondering if Edward was home?"

"Yeah, I'll get him," she said in an exasperated tone. "EDWARD!"

Edward was at the door at lightning speed, which didn't look as fast anymore. Alice waved and then skipped away.

"Let's go for a walk," I suggested, unsure of his feelings. His face was blank, like Jacob's old mask.

"Okay," he answered blandly, stepping outside into the calm rain. We walked through the forest in silence for awhile. I was trying to conjure up words to say, but none of them seemed right. _I have to talk sometime._

"Thank you for saving me Edward," I told him lamely, what else was there to say?

"You're welcome," he said sounding the slightest bit happy_. _

THE END

* * *

**It's finally over! Yay! Thanks to all the reviewers and readers! Please review this one last time!**


	17. Epilouge

**Hopefully you'll like this better than the last chapter. I haven't really written any Twilight fiction in a while so if it seems a little rusty, I apologize. But, uh, enjoy the _very_ last bit to this story.**

* * *

A pale woman sat in an elegant rocking chair softly crooning a baby in her arms. She smiled down at the child her dark brown hair sliding down off her face to touch the baby's cheek. A seventeen year old with tousled bronze hair approached her from behind and leaned over her shoulder.

A soft knock, un-audible to human ears, but quite hear-able to vampires, rang out in the silent mansion.

"I'll get it Isabelle," he told her quietly going to the large oak door. Opening it he saw a tall Quileute man with short cropped hair looking uncomfortable, as usual, would he ever get used to these visits? Next to him was a petite lady with dark chocolate hair to her shoulders, shorter than usual, sporting a smile. And clutching both of their hands was a boy, a mix of both of their skin tones.

"Bella, Jacob, come in," The pale teen spoke softly. They came in, wiping their shoes on the mat, when a young girl emerged at the top of the stairs, rubbing her eyes. Dirty blonde hair was sticking up in all directions. "Delilah, you're up. I was wondering if you'd ever wake up, sleepy head. Payton's here to play."

"Payton's here, daddy?" she asked yawing. She stretched for a second, before sitting on her butt and scooting down the stairs. "Come on, Payton. I wanna show you something."

The little Quileute boy obediently followed her to the play room. Bella and Jacob took a seat on the couch by Isabelle once they saw Payton was busy.

"So, Edward, Isabelle," Bella began starting a conversation. "How is the baby you adopted doing?"

"Very well," the dark haired woman said, sitting up the baby. The baby had bright blue eyes and swirls of curly red hair on her scalp. "The thirst isn't as nearly as bad the second time, I think we might adopt more children later."

"That's wonderful," Bella replied buoyantly, smiling largely. "What did you name her?"

"Elizabeth," Isabelle said her Italian accent heavy on the syllables. Edward didn't miss the subtle gesture when Bella took Jacobs hand. "Her full name is Elizabeth Esme Cullen."

"That's a lovely name," Bella said forcing a smile, gently releasing the grip on Jacob's hand.

"You've heard the story how Edward and I met, in Voltera," she started handing the curly red head to Edward. "But I've never heard the story of how Edward and you guys met. I mean it's not every day werewolves and vampires are friends. Would you tell it to me?"

"It's a long story," Bella said biting her lip thinking. She looked at Jacob; he shrugged his shoulder, sure why not? "But I think you'd like it."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you like it, I tried to make an ending you guys would like. Please review to tell me if the Epilouge wraped things up better! **


End file.
